The Scarlet Wish
by Aannaa
Summary: After X3, I wanted to have some of my xmen back but I needed a way to make it possible and also I needed new mutants to make it interesting. Chapter 24 is on! This is the end of The Scarlet Wish:Part One....if you like it I promise to post part two soon..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I wish….

**The Scarlet Wish**

**1.**

Logan looked at the huge building in front of him and asked Storm the same question again:

-"Why are we here?"

-"Moira called us, she said it was important"- answered Ororo Munroe, tired after the flight and the constant silence of her x-men partner. She

knew that Logan was taking Jean´s death badly but sometimes his silences were just too much for her. He became specially moody everytime

they had to fly. Maybe it remind him of the flight back to the Mansion after the battle in Alcatraz. Storm tried to block the memories away. It was

too painful. Hank and Colossus had to drag Logan back into the Blackbird. Logan was still clutching Jean´s dead body as if his own life

depended on it. All the way back Logan sat on the jet rocking his body while hugging her limp form back and forth as if he was cradling her to

sleep.

Looking at Logan now she had to admit that he was healing faster than anyone could have imagined just a month ago. He was as healthy as

usual, smoking his hideous cigars and she knew that he still had his private beer stack under his bed for the nights when he stayed up late

watching the game with Piotr and Bobby.

-"What is this place?"- Asked Logan

-"This is Moira´s research center, come on, she will be waiting, we are already late"- Storm said entering the building

-"Not my fault that we couldn´t find in time a decent babysitter for that bunch of gremlins."- Logan smirked

-"I just hope Kurt is fine"- Storm smiled back, happy to see her friend smiling again.

A beautiful woman, dressed with a white coat over a beige dress, came from a nearby room and welcome them in. She is Moira Mac Taggert.

-"Ororo"- she embraces the younger woman-"nice to see you, love what you have done with your hair"

Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, smiles back, last week she was feeling so sad after all that had happened that she had gone to the have her hair cut

thinking that a change could do her some good.

-"You must be Logan, last time I was in the School we did not have the chance to meet each other"- Moira says to Logan, who was looking

curiously Storm´s hair, he hadn´t notice the change till now.

-"Yes"- he says a little too dry-"I do not do funerals"

-"I understand why"- Moira walks down the corridor indicating them to follow her.

-"This place is huge"- Logan was admiring the research complex

-"Well, mutants are a very interesting subject of study, as you might have found out yourself so far. There are so many thing we can work on and

this is a safe place to do it"- Moira comments

-"Charles liked this place"- Storm remember sadly

-"Yes, he keeps telling me that"- Moira opens a door, Storm and Logan stare at her for a moment confused and then walk in, there is a bed and

a man sitting on it, reading a book. He seems quite concentrated on it, but then he raises his gaze from the book and sees the X-men. A big smile

appears on his face.

-"Ororo, Logan! It is so good to see you again"- the man says truly happy

-"Excuse sir, but we have never met"- Storm looks at Moira not understanding what is going on. Logan stares at him open-mouthed, he cannot

believe what his ears are telling him, it must be a mistake.

-"Moira says I look very different but that my voice is exactly the same"- the man laughs, finding the whole situation very funny

-"Chuck?"- Logan still thinks is not possible

-"Hi, Logan, nice to see that you still remember me"- The Professor´s smile broadens.

-"Professor?"- Storm looks at Logan then at the man in the bed-"He died, Logan, you saw it"

-"I am telepath, Ororo, my body died, true, but my mind travelled here, to the body of this man who was alive but could profit from it, while I

wanted to live but had no physical body to do so"- explained the Professor-"I know it was not the best option but extreme circunstances

sometimes force people to go through darker paths. If you cannot believe me let me remind you of that time when you were so angry because

Hank had eaten the last ice-cream tube and you create a tornado in his room"

Storm runs to the bed and hugs the man as if he was her father, in fact, the professor was the closest to a father figure she had ever had. Tears

welled in her eyes when she realized that his mentor was not dead, that Charles Xavier was still there.

-"Calm down, I have so much to tell you but first of all I need you to explain everything to me, Moira has told me the official version of the events

at Alcatraz but I want the details"- Xavier said kissing Ororo´s hand and leaving the book in the bedside table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was trying to listen to what Marie was telling him, something about a movie she wanted to see but the cinemas near the schoo were not

playing because it was too cheesy or something like that. He couldn´t concentrate on her voice, he was thinking about something else, something

that worried him to the core. He was losing his love for her. He was fighting that feeling, she had the right to decide whether she wanted the

cure or not….she had that right. But deep down, Bobby was disappointed that she had chosen that path. He loved Rogue, even if he was unable

to touch her. Okay, touching Marie was nice, more than nice, but when he was with her and he looked back into the corridors and saw Piotr or

Kitty he felt weird. They had all been together in the battle, fighting together, risking their lives for the cause they defend. He saw how Piotr and

the Beast had to drag Logan back in the jet, the tears and the pain in the face of his teacher, the same pain everyone shared in the jet as they

returned to the school. That night he forged a connection with the other X-men, something that was stronger that anything else, even than his love

for Marie. He wished Rogue had been there, sharing those moments with him, just like they did in Alkali Lake, but no, she had left them, decided

that being a mutant was too hard and left them, left him.

The worst part was that Bobby felt responsible for her decision, therefore, leaving her now was out of the question, but staying with her out of

pity was also a terrible thing to do. Bobby tried harder to concentrate on what Marie was saying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank McCoy was reading a new essay on the effects of the cure on powerful mutants when he realized someone had left a case file on his desk

while he was out having lunch. He opened it and read the files of two mutants, a young man with white hair despite the fact he could not be more

than 30 years old and his sister, a beautiful woman with a sad look on her face. He kept on reading until he found a piece of information

that left him speechless. He re-read it and picked up the phone.

_Notice: English is not my mother tongue, sorry if there are too many mistakes. Also it is my first fic so...be nice_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I wish….

**The Scarlet Wish**

**2.**

Xavier walked to the Blakbird, Moira followed him in silence.

-"You can say it aloud"- Charles told her

-"I thought that reading a mind without permission was considered rude"- she said

crossing her arms before her.

-"You are so worried I could not help it. I am a telepath after all"- He smiled asking for

her forgiveness-"Everything will be alright, Moira, I have to get back to my students,

my place is there, helping them. I appreciate all that you have done for me, really"

-"I guess I have gotten used to have you around"- she accepted-"They seem to have

been through an ordeal, when Storm told us about Jean´s death…poor Logan"

-"He is crying for her inside loud enough for anyone to hear him….not only telepaths."-

admitted Charles-"I do not know if he will let me help him but I have to try"

-"There is also those reports about the cure"- She reminded him-"Hank did not want to

tell me much, he does not trust me as he trusts you but he seemed to be worried"

-"There is never a moment of peace, always so much to do"-Charles walked closer to

Moira and touched her cheek with tenderness-"Maybe one day"

-"Your X-men are waiting"- she told him walking a few feet away-"If you need me…"

Charles got inside the jet, where Logan and Storm where getting it ready to fly back

home. Logan could not prevent himself to have another look at the unfamiliar face. It

was so strange to know that this man was Charles Xavier, a man he respected and

admired more than anyone else, and at the same time to feel so utterly confused by the

fact that he looked totally different and that he was walking

-"Enjoying the use of your legs?"- asked Logan, Storm eyed at him with a murderous

look

-"I do actually, thanks for asking"- Said Xavier-"How are the classes going? Did you

hire new teachers?"

-"Yes, well, Hank is teaching …Jean´s classes, when he is not busy with his new duties.

Bobby does the teaching then"- Ororo could not help looking at Logan while she

mention her lost friend- "we also have a new family member"

-"A guy who flies"- added Logan avoiding Storm´s eyes

-"He has wings, Warren Worthington III"- finished Storm-"he is teaching maths"

-"Wings? Interesting"- commented Xavier –"And you Logan?"

-"Danger room sessions are my thing, Chuck"- he answered looking at the clouds

before them-"could not resist all that fun"

-"I feared that you might be interested in running away as usual"- said Xavier-"I am

happy to see that you have found a reason to stay"

-"I found that reason a long time ago but I was blind to see it then, I am not making the

same mistake again"- said Logan-"She might be dead but her dream is not, as long as I

can fight for it, and ´Ro, you can say her name without looking at me, I won´t break

down and cry, I promise"

Storm could not believe her ears but when she saw his smirk she felt relaxed, maybe,

after all, things were getting better.

-"And Kurt has returned" – added Logan-"he is helping with the physical part of some

classes and he teaches religion and ethics"

-"Logan is trying to beat him in a drinking match"- commented Storm half angry, half

amused-"poor Kurt"

-"Storm, he knows more about it that you can imagine, after all he is the nightcrawler"-

laughed Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse came to check on John as she usually did every morning, John Doe had been

in a coma for about a month after he was found in a road, half naked and unconscious

near Alkali Lake. He was rather attractive, despite the burn marks and the damaged his

body has suffered. After some weeks his face has returned to normality and he was

more than merely attractive. The nurse Jones has been interested in him from the start.

He looked so manly and at the same time so lonely in that white bed, without a name or

identity. Nobody has came to see him, he was nobody but for the nurse he was

everything, the reason she went to work with a smile on her face. That morning she had

used a new lipstick, she knew he was not going to see it but still, she wanted to look

pretty for him.

His hand started moving, the nurse was so surprised she was rooted to the spot. John

Doe raised his hand and touched his face, searching for something near the area of his

eyes. The man stopped the search and he started screaming without opening his eyes.

The sound was terrible, loud and full of the deepest pain. The nurse covered her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I wish….

**The Scarlet Wish**

**3.**

Hank McCoy was gathering his things to leave as fast he could, the situation required inmediate action. He had to find Storm as soon as possible

but Kurt has told him that she has gone with Logan to see Moira. What were they doing there? Maybe Storm thought that a little trip could do

Logan some good. Damn, that man was making it difficult for everyone to move on. He seemed to be ok but it was just so obvious to anyone

who knew him that he was not. Still, the events were too important to waste time thinking on his personal problems. Hank needed to talk to them

right away, but they have left the Blackbird already and were probably with Moira inside the complex so it was difficult to reach them. Hank

decided that he will go in person to see what was going on. The telephone stared ringing, he looked at it and finally picked it up hoping to

hear Storm´s voice.

-"Hank McCoy"- he answered, then he listened the worst news he could get-"Escaped? Are you sure? I thought they were collaborating. I

understand. No, please, do not do that, I am on my way. Keep her there but whatever you do, just forget about using that"

No time to lose, as usual. Sometimes he wished he did not had to carry with soo much responsibility and had the time to play in the lab as he

used to do when he was a student at Xavier´s. He still remember he was a practical joker, annoying Scott and entertaining

Jeannie. Life was so much more fun back then. Specially since his friends were still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt Wagner liked the School the first time he walked in, but he had to leave and continue his personal quest for forgiveness for his past sins. He

had missed the students, it was a great feeling to be among your own kind, some of the kids looked at him with surprise, some liked his skin

colour, some loved his tail, but none were scared. Besides there was Storm to brigthen his day. He had felt some sort of connection with the

beautiful headmistress for the first moment he had met her. She was such a strong woman he could not help but admiring her, and after seeing

how she managed to keep the School running even with the deaths of some of its founding members, his admiration had done nothing but

increase. Kurt was happy in the school, he had found a place to call home, besides he felt sad for the past events but the deaths of Scott and

Jean did not have a strong effect on him, he barely know Cyclops and he had already mourned Jean on Alkali Lake. Kurt has found a friend in

Logan, he enjoyed his company and he was aware that he was the only who was able to make Wolverine relax

a bit. He heard the telephone ringin in Storm´s office and where he was suddenly there was nothing but a puff of smoke and a certain smell, like

sulphur. Kurt appeared next to the telephone and picked it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was aware of the fact that Bobby was not listening to her. She had tried to call his attention all afternoon but he certainly was somewhere

else. Lately it was getting harder and harder to reach him. She was feeling bad, thinking about leaving the school and going back home, to lick

her wounds and start afresh. Must be the part of Logan that she still had inside of her. She did not regret her decision, well, not completely.

Storm had been disappointed but Logan said he did understand. Besides she was allowed to stay in the school even if she was no longer a gifted

student, as Storm has put it, she will always be gifted.

Kurt Wagner, AKA the Nightcrawler, appeared in front of them, surprising the younger students that were in the room.

-"Guten tag" – Said Bobby smiling

-"I need some help"- Kurt said-"Storm and Logan are in Muir Island and McCoy is not in his office"

-"What has happened?"- Asked Kitty joining them

-"A woman has called from a hospital near Alkali Lake, she says that a man called Summers is there, that we have to go to verify his identity"-

commented Kurt-"I need someone to come with me, I have only seen Scott a couple of times"

-"I will go"- offered Kitty

-"Sure, me too"- said Bobby

Marie looked at them, suddenly realizing the reason why Bobby did not love her as strongly as before. She raised her hand and added:-"Me too"

-"It could be dangerous"- said Bobby

-"Yes, hospitals usually are, do not worry, I will manage"- said Marie ironically- "Besides Piotr is big eneough to take care of the kids here"


	4. Chapter 4

_I don´t own anything, but I would love some reviews_

**4. **

Kurt, Marie, and Kitty got in Cyclops new car, the one he bought after Logan lost his blue one in Boston.

-"Aren´t you driving?"- asked Kitty looking at Kurt, who had a pair of Cyclop´s glasses in his hand

-"I have no idea how to drive"- he shrugged his shoulders-"I do not need cars most of the time"

-"I´ll drive"- Bobby offered

-"Ok, but I am driving on the way back"- answered Kitty

They were ready to leave when the sound of wings made them stop. Warren has just "landed" in front of them. He nodded a hello

-"Where are you going?"- he asked curious

-"Apparently to fetch Scott"- answered Kitty sitting on the front seat.

-"Scott Summers? Is he alive?"- aske Warren. He had never met him but he Warren has seen the tombstone and heard the stories about

Cyclops.

-"Please help Piotr with the kids, and if Storm comes back before we do tell her to contact me" ´said Kurt suddenly disappearing and appearing

again inside the car, sitting next to Marie.

Warren watched them go and flapped his wings a little, he was tired after a long flight around the city, he liked it here, lots of space and a safe

place to come back, a place he has started to call home. He knows his father loves him and the cure was his way of trying to help, but it was all

wrong, and Warren was reminded of that each time he saw Marie, who used to be a mutant called Rogue. He flinched at the idea of the cure, he

might have lost his precious wings and he could not bare it.

-"Ok, it is babysitting time, let´s see who is being naughty"- said Warren opening the door to the main building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank McCoy hated the mutant prison, it was the worst place he could imagine. He knew most of the mutants that were there, he had helped

capture some of them, and he was aware of the potential thread they were. But still, he felt deep down that such a

place should not exist. The official who has welcomed him at the entrance looked tired, almost exhausted.

-"What has happened here? I demand answers."- Hank, Aka The Beast, was quite angry-"He has escaped?"

-"Yes, sir, he was…just too fast for us. They were cooperating, more or less, but then one of my men did something stupid. He tried to get

closer to the lady, she is quite beautiful, and well, her brother got furious and then it all started to get crazy."- explained the official-"She was

knocked unconscious by mistake and her brother got out of control, he escaped so fast that not even the camaras have a clear image of him

running away"

-"Can I see her?"- asked Hank

-"Sure, her name is Wanda Maximoff, her twin brother is called Pietro, they arrived in a cargo ship this morning, they were hidden with the

goods, when we found them, he looked sick, and she asked for help. She was the one who wanted to cooperate"- continue the official opening

the gates to the complex. We can see several cells, in one we see the helmet of Juggernaut, in other we see Pyro, sitting on the floor with a

miserable look in his face.

-"How is John doing? He seems a bit down"- asked Hank when he saw him

-"He claims he misses fire too much"- answered the official-"Madrox is just as happy as usual, but driving us crazy"

-"Why?"

-"He keeps dancing with himself and sometimes there are as many as five of him together, just talking about the weather…weird man"- said the

official

-"No, actually he is a multiple man"- Hank smiled, he liked Madrox, he has a great sense of humour.

-"She is who worries me more"- the official nodded towards another cell.

-"Mystique?"- Hank asked-"She shouldn´t be here, she is not a mutant anymore"

-"Well, Trask thought it was safer and besides she doesn´t want to go to a normal prison, she says her place is here with the rest of the

Brotherhood, but still…"- said the official-"She is creepy"

-"She is angry"- Hank replied-"and human, she must be think she is in hell"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched as Storm and the new Xavier walked into the School, he shaked his head, still unable to believe what has happened. Chuck was

alive, miracles were possible. He felt relieved, almost happy. He could go now if he wanted, the school and Storm did not need him anymore, but

as he has said, he knew that this place was his home now and he was not loosing that after all that he has already lost. He walked through the

garden till he reached the tombstones. He had been there countless times, mostly at night in order to have some privacy, he liked to talk with her

under a starry sky and tell her how things were going on in the school. He missed her, he needed her but he was going to be strong, as he always

did. He looked at Xavier´s tomb and smiled

-"Guess who has come to have dinner today with us, Jeannie?"- he said in that tone of voice he used only for this special moments and for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Xavier and Storm entered his old office, the Professor saw his old wheelchair waiting for his former self in the middle of the room.

-"I have missed it"- said Xavier walking towards it-"I won´t be needing it but still"

-"I will call Kurt and the others, the kids will be happy, you cannot imagine how hard it was for them. I have to call Hank too, he won´t believe it,

who I am trying to fool? I can hardly believe it myself"- Storm was extremely happy-"Where is Logan?"

-"In the garden, I think"- Xavier was looking at the dust layer on his desk-"Where have you been working?"

-"I couldn´t"- Storm answering while opening the door of the office-"it did not feel right. I have to tell them, Professor, please, you will be here

when I come back?"

-"Sure"- the Professor opened a window to let some air in

Storm run on the hallway calling the other x-men

-"Kurt, Bobby, Kitty?"- Storm raced through the other students who came out of their rooms.

-"Storm?"- Warren was eating a donut in the kitchen-"Kurt left me a message for you"

-"Where is he?"-

-"He left with Bobby, Kitty and Marie, someone called from a hospital, something to do

with Scott"- Warren told her while finishing his donut-"What happened? You looked

spooked"

-"Scott, no, what now?"- Storm was just too surprised –"Has Hank called?"

-"No idea, when I arrived I talk with Kurt and then I came here, that is all I know"-

Warren shrugged his shoulders

-"And I thought that today was going to be another boring day"- Storm run back to the office.

---------------------------------------

Hank McCoy followed the official to a small room at the end of the corridor, he saw a young woman, dark curly hair, bright eyes all dressed in

red and looking miserable as hell. He felt some pity for her, it was obvious she was scared.

-"Hello, my name is Hank McCoy, I work as an ambassador, I defend Mutant Rights"- he said to her

-"Hi"- she said still not sure if she should trust him, he was a mutant alright but she knew that some mutants were sometimes more dangerous than

humans-"I am Wanda, where is my brother?"

-"We do not know, he escaped"- Hanks answered her and decided to sit next to the woman-"Are you okay?"

-"Tired, I thought I would be able to sleep after the ship but…well, things have not been easy lately"

-"I understand. You have not done anything wrong, you have the right to walk out of here but I want to help you. I know a place where you can

rest until you feel better, a safe place for mutants."- Hank told her

-"A safe place for mutants? Is that possible?"- She sneered

-"Yes, I promise you"- Hank understood her reserve-"it is a school for mutants, there you will be safe and we can help you locate your brother"

-"Why are you helping me?"- She demanded

-"Let´s say that it is part of my job"- Hank knew that was not entirely true but he did not want to scare her further-"What can you tell me about

your family?"

-"It is just me and my brother"- she answered rubbing her eyes with the back of her right hand-"our mother died and we have no father, we

came here, we escaped"

-"Persecution?"- Hank was interested, anti-mutants groups were growing stronger since the events at Alcatraz

-"They tried to kill me, Pietro got in the middle, he heals faster, he does everything faster than most people"- Wanda looked at Hank and he

could see the tears she won´t allow herself to shed

-"Let´s get you out of here"- Hank raised and held out his hand for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique saw how Hank was walking away with the unknown woman, she concentrate on his image. She knew she was able to make it. She

has been feeling a certain tingling in her skin for days now. She just needed to concentrate hard enough. It wouldn´t be very difficult.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby saw how the nurse looked at Kurt, she was terrified by the blue devil-like mutant, she could not know that Kurt Wagner was one of the

most peaceful souls she was going to met in her life. Kurt smiled at her hoping to improve the situation, but the effect was just the opposite, she

flinched and moved a step further from him.

Marie was not paying attention to her or to anything else, she has started to feel weird on the car, she could not put a name to what she was

feeling, but she was certainly uncomfortable.

-"He shouted for about an hour, then he relaxed and asked for someone, Jean, or something like that. When the doctor asked him his name he

said he was Scott Summers and gave us your phone number"- explained the nurse, while at the same was making sure that Kurt was at a good

distance-"he has refused to open his eyes since then. There is no way to convince him, he is rather headstrong, and sometimes a bit rude"

-"He is just protecting all of you"-snapped Kitty a but annoyed at the nurse´s attitude toward Kurt.

-"Is he a mutant too?"- The nurse couldn´t believe it, she has been interested in one…one of these creatures. Her father would have loved it, to

have mutant grandchildren.

-"Yes, and we will like to see him"-Bobby did not want to start a discussion about mutants in the middle of a hospital hallway.

Scott Summers was laying on the bed, his eyes shut tight, he heard the footsteps and smiled relieved.

-"Jean?"- he asked, hope in his voice

-"No, Bobby, Kitty, Marie and Kurt"- answered Rogue

-"Where are the others?"- Scott was suddenly very worried, Why on Earth they had sent the kids for him?

-"Well, most are somewhere else, and they think that you are dead"- Said Bobby

-"The doctor said I have been a month in coma, so you have thought I was dead all this time? Jean never told you what happened?"-Scott was

almost shouting again

-"She…she said she had killed you"- Kitty wanted to run away and become a student again, Storm should be here doing this.-"She was a bit

different"

-"Different? Yes, I remember, her face was strange, she looked changed"- Scott was having a hard time remembering-"But she is still alive?"

-"Actually, no"- Kurt wanted to disappear more than ever

-"No, Isshe dead?"- Scott was already shouting

-"It is a long story, we should take you back to the school, let Storm and Logan tell you the rest"- Bobby said

-"No, I need to know, Jean is dead, again, she is dead"- Scott was choking on the words, it was just to hard, to cold all over again-"I saw her,

she was alive!"

Marie felt an incredible amount of pain coming from her former teacher, the man was broken, she moved near him with the glasses that Kurt has

taken out of his pocket, She gently put the glasses on his face and touched his cheeks to let him know that he was not alone, but the instant her

hand touched his skin she felt a rush of power overwhelming her, her eyes were burning, the pain was extreme and real, she felt hot tears running

down her cheeks and then everything changed colour, everything was in red, different shades of bright red.

-"Rogue!"- she heard Bobby shouting, she let go of Scott´s face and covered her eyes with her hands, the tears kept running through her fingers.

-"Close your eyes!"- Kitty shouted

-"Stop the pain!"- Rogue was desperated-"please, do something"

-"Close your eyes"- she heard Scott´s weak voice-"Or you will open a whole through the nearest mountain, believe me"

_Thanks for the reviews…hope you like it_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Xavier felt her fear as a wave that made him stumble so he had to grab the wheelchair in order not to fell to the floor, the fear was just to much,

she was in a dark space, too dark, silent and cold. She was shouting that she could not feel her skin, that she could feel anything but pain. Logan opened the door and saw the Professor, he run to his side worried.

-"Chuck, Professor?"- he asked

-"It is nothing, Logan, still getting used to this new body"- Xavier lied

-"Yes, me too."- Logan helped the Professor to get back on his feet-"So, where is everyone? What should be do now? Throw a welcome

party?"

-"I am afraid there is much to do before we can celebrate anything"- Xavier was already trying to concentrate his senses in the whereabouts of

his X-men

-"As far as I know everything is fine, well, more or less, the school is running as usual, Magneto is human, the Brotherhood is in jail or, well, they

are dead, thanks to our flaming Phoenix."-Logan realized that the pun was too ironic and dark for Xavier´s liking-"sorry"

-"It is okay. Our problems have just started, for instance the public opinion did admire what the X-men did in Alcatraz, but many cannot forget

that Magneto almost won and that…our flaming friend tried to end humanity"- Xavier looked out, some of the students were playing in the

basketball court

-"She wanted to erase humanity and mutants too"- Logan corrected him

-"They do not know that"- Xavier said, something was bothering him, it was someone else this time, it was far but getting stronger.-"Something is

happening"

The Blackbird landed on the court, the kids waited nearby with the ball, once the jet had disappeared from their sight they continued playing as if

nothing had happened.

Hank helped Wanda out of the car, she looked even smaller and more tired than before. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her

shoulders. She offered him a small cautious smile in order to thank him. She was scared by the size of the building, was this a madhouse? Was

she going to be imprisoned here? Where was Pietro? She couldn´t breath normally, she held her arms crossed in front of her, she was not going

to try nothing until there was no other option, she feared her powers more than anything else under the sun. She prayed in silence.

-"You are going to be safe here"-Hank felt her body tremble.-"Nobody is going to harm you here"

-"I have heard that before"- she answered back, still not trusting him.

A young and strong man opened the door, he was smoking a cigar, his hair looked funny, his furrowed brow was not.

-"We have been looking for you all over"- the man said rather harshly

-"Excuse me?"- Wanda did not understand

-"He is talking to me"- Hank explained to her-"Logan this is Wanda, she needs a room to stay, she needs our help"

-"I will call Storm, she takes care of accommodation and bookings"- Logan did not even looked at her-"lot of things have happened, I do not

know where to start"

-"I have news"- said Hank

-"Chuck is alive, beat that"- Logan challenged him

-"The cure might be just temporary"- Hank accepted the challenge

-"I already knew that, Rogue touched Scott and has opened a new window in her room with a small wink. And, hey, Scott is alive too"- A wide

grin filled Logan´s face

-"You win"- Hank was also grinning-"Is it true?"

-"Yes, come on, the Professor wanted to talk to you, by the way, he looks a bit changed and he walks"-Logan added then he looked at Wanda

for the first time, his eyes registered her small, trembling body, her sweet eyes, her curly dark hair with some reddish locks. –"is she a mutant?"

-"And a powerful one"- Hank answered

-"You do not look very powerful to me right now"- Logan help them in

-"Try not sleeping or eating for four days"- She said offended

_Hope you are liking it….I still apologise for my English, if you like it please review..)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, they cheer me up...) _

**7.**

Storm checked on Rogue one last time, the girl was curled under the duvet, she was wearing one of Scott´s extra pair of specialized glasses to

avoid punching a hole through Bobby´s chest. He had been at her side since they have returned from the hospital. Kitty told Storm all that have

happened, Rogue refused to talk, she was too shocked at the revelation that her powers were back. Bobby tried to help her but she rejected the

hand he offered her. She had not spoken or moved after crawling under her duvet. Storm knew that Rogue needed time, and maybe a good chat

with Logan would help her. The bond between those two continue to surprise her but it was there and it was strong. But for now Logan and

herself had other things of the list of urgent matters.

Storm closed the door to Rogue´s room and walk back to the underground level of the School. Scott was laying on the med-lab stretcher,

sleeping. His face still showed the burn marks from his encounter with the Phoenix. Xavier was checking his vitals.

-"He seems to be fine, How is Rogue?"- Xavier asked

-"Still trying to accept it. Bobby is with her"- Storm touched Scott´s face with tenderness-"I am so happy"

-"Jean couldn´t kill him, that thought fills me with hope"- Xavier was smiling-"She had some control over her powers, that is comforting"

-"Logan killed her, do not tell him that"- Storm brow furrowed thinking on the reaction her x-men fellow would show if he heard that-"He was

sure Jean was still inside, he wanted to save her, I fear I might have forced him to…"

-"You must know by now that forcing Logan to do something he does not want to do is almost impossible. Do not be so hard on yourself, the

situation was difficult, he did what he thought was necessary"- Xavier interrupted her-"I know she was scared of herself"

-"How could you know that?"- Storm looked at him but Hank entered in the lab and the question was left unanswered.

-"Good Lord!"- he gasps at seeing Scott-"He is really alive, when Logan said it I thought he was joking"

-"Hello Hank, nice to see you again"- Xavier looked at his former student

-"Logan wasn´t joking about this either, eh? Professor?"- Hank asked-"Hard to believe it,but you arrive just on time, trouble is brewing, the

cure might not be permanent, some mutants have shown signs of recoring their powers, others are still completely human"

-"Rogue has recovered her powers"- Storm commented

-"Yes, Logan told me. I saw Mystique today, she is still human, but some of the mutants who took the cure have started to ask for a second

dose, there is a rumour circulating that theresmall stack of the cure stored away by Worthington labs"- Hank run his fingers through his blue hair-

"Also, I have been trying to locate Magneto, he escaped after Alcatraz, there is no way to be sure if he has regained his abilities"

-"My telepathy is not as strong as it used to be, this body is useful, but unfortunately it has its shortcomings, I hope this will not be permanent but

right now I am not sure I will be able to use Cerebro"- Xavier said

-"You could still try, Professor. But I am afraidthere is something else. I have found a mutant, someone who can be a great help or a thread"-

Hank added – "Logan ishelping her to find a room, we have to talk, all of us"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda liked the room, it was small and cozy, smelled nice too. Logan opened the closet, not knowing what to do, he remember Jean did that,

she showed him around in order to make him feel welcome. He wanted to do the same thing, or at least try.

-"You will be okay here"- Logan turn the light on-"My room is a couple of doors away, on the left"

-"Everyone here is a mutant? All have powers?"- Wanda sat on the bed, her legs were feeling weak after such a long trip-"Even you?"

-"Yes,some are quite powerful, some are just learning how to control their "gifts", they are a bunch of nice people. You will be just fine here"-

Logan wanted to leave, he had too much to do, beside his manners with guests have never been specially refined. But this woman looked so lost

he could not help but feel the need to help her.-"According to some, my power is to be able to annoy and bore at the same time"

-"Control? I admire the mutants who can control themselves. My brother controls his speed without problems, the funny thing is that I am

supposed to be more powerful than him, but I am unable to make my powers do what I want most of the times"- she sighed

Logan was interested in what she was telling him. He leaned closer to her

-"We are specialised in mutants with control issues"- he winked

-"Talking about your personal experience? You cannot control your annoying powers?"- she offered a small smile

-"Kind of, bub"- Logan turned back to the door-"you better get some rest and I should be on my way, tonight is going to be a long night"

-"My brother is angry, he must be furious, but he is not dangerous, he cannot understand humans, they attacked us. He is notreally athread,

please, help him"- she pleaded-"he thinks he is tough but actually he is just as scared as everyone else"

-"Xavier can help him, if he managed to help me, he can help anyone, don´t worry"- Logan saw her relax and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young, slim man was staring at the starry sky with fury in his cold eyes. His hair was platinum white, which created a striking contrast with his

face, he was definitely young, and although his anger clouded his handsome features, he was still a very attractive man. His hand were trembling

in an uncontrolled rage. He wanted revenge, and he needed to find his twin sister .

_(Hope you like it...reviews are always welcome...by the way, my native tongue is Spanish ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I love x-men and hope you are enjoying the story so far, I do not own anything but I always smile when I see a new review_

**8.**

The X-men were all sitting in Xavier´s office, Kurt could not help staring at the new "Charles Xavier", the fact that he had hair called his attention

far more than to see the man walking. Hank McCoy walked around the old wheelchair, trying to find a way to convey all the information he had.

Storm closed the door behind herself.

-"Scott is sleeping, everything is fine. Sorry for the delay"- she said taking a seat next to Warren, who was sitting on the coach.

Logan and Kurt were standing next to the window, the night seemed quiet and peaceful, just to show how the weather can be deceiving.

Colossus and Kitty were sitting in the twin armchairs a little separated from the rest. Bobby was with Rogue, he was too worried to leave her and

he was sure his friends would tell him everything after the meeting.

-"So?"- Logan couldn´t stand the silence, it was dreadful.

-"There have been other mutants that have recovered their powers, some were outraged, they decided to take the cure and now they are back

where they started. I have a team checking all the mutants that were injected against their will"- Hank started

-"Mystique"- Storm said

-"Yes, she is still human, angry, but human. I saw her today. We have no data about Magneto but as the reports of mutants that were regaining

the powers kept coming I decided to create a specialized research group to find anything that could shed a light about his whereabouts."- Hank

continued-"So far we have had absolutely no luck, either he has not recovered his powers or he has decided to hide until he can strike back."

-"You injected him with four doses of the cure, even if it was temporary, it should take more time in his case"- Logan was getting nervous, the

war could start all over.

-"That should be the case, but the cure affects each mutant in a completely different level, some mutants regained their powers few days after

being injected, others, as Rogue have needed more time. Maybe it depends on the powers, the mutation itself, it is hard to know at this stage, I

am sending all the information I have gathered to Moira but whatever she finds we still have to be prepared for the eventual return of Magneto"-

Hank touched the wheelchair-"We cannot afford to make the same mistakes again"

-"You said there were more news"- Xavier was not as powerful as before but he could still sense Hank´s concern.

-"When I started my research on Erik I found some unexpected facts. Maybe you knew about Magda, Professor?"- Hank looked at Xavier

-"Sure, she was Erik´s wife, she died long time ago."- Xavier could remember her sweet face-"She was a mutant, not as powerful as Erik, she

did not share his ideas about mutant superiority, she was attacked by a man, it was an accident but Erik killed him, she decided to leave him and

after that Magneto grew obsessed with his crusade"

-"She died in Europe years after that but I found out that she had children"- Hank told them-"I doubt Magneto knows anything about them"

-"The chick in red"- Logan realized

-"Who?"- Storm had no idea what he was talking about

-"Yes, Wanda and her brother Pietro are Magneto´s children, they do not know this, they have escaped persecution in their country"- Hank

asnwered-"Pietro has super-speed and escaped, Wanda is here, staying in the mansion"

-"Why is this problem? Magneto has children, so what?"-Storm could not see why Hank was so worried

-"She seems nice"- Added Logan

-"She is, and her brother is only angry and scared, we have to help them before Magneto finds them"- Hank added

-"Are we against family reunions?"-Kurt wanted to cut to the chase

-"She is not a commom mutant, isn´t it Hank?"- Xavier was realizing what was that Hank feared

-"She is almost a level 5 mutant, her power alters reality, she can make the impossible come true, she has very little control over it, she has never

learned how to control it. According to the files she could make mutants disappear from the world just by using a hex"- Hank said-"Imagine if

Magneto finds out what his daughter can do"

-"No more humans"- Warren was worried, his father was not the best dad in the world, but he was human and therefore he could be in danger.

-"But she is here and Magneto does not know anything about her"-Storm said-"The problem is already solved"

-"Her brother is on the loose, a mutant with enough power to attract the attention of Magneto, he could already be recruiting a new

Brotherhood"- Xavier answered her

-"Professor, we need Cerebro"- Hank looked at his former teacher

-"I will try but if I am not able we will need another telepath"-Xavier admitted

-"Or we can always do it the old-fashion way, by looking for him"- Logan grinned, inside he was thinking that he was not letting another telepath

take the place of a certain red-head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the guards was checking the cells, making sure that everything was okay. It was late, she wanted to finish and go to eat her cold turkey

sandwich. She hated this job, these criminal gave her the creeps. Madrox was not so bad, he and his duplicates were rather funny, she liked their

jokes, specially when one started a joke and then another one interrupted him to finish it. The cell of Raven was too dark, she saw that there was

something wrong, she opened the door of the cell and instantly used her alarm button to ask for help. The body of Raven Darkholem was laying

on her cot, her skin invaded by thousand of boils, she was pale as a corpse and her breathing was so faint the guard doubted that she was

actually breathing at all. The other guards arrive in a minute and were shocked to see the dark beauty in such state.

-"We have to take her to the infirmary now"- The female guard ordered the others-"She is dying"

-"I am not touching her"-one of the guards said, the other one nodded his agreement with that statement

-"Okay, get the infirmary ready, I will prepare her and carry her on my shoulders if it is necessary, you can go ahead, cowards"-she despised

their fear, she was not scared of a few, well, a lot of boils.

The other guards left her, she kneeled next to the cot and then suddenly Raven´s hand started tiwtching. First her fingers and then the rest of the

arm changed from the pale skin colour to a bright scaly blue, in seconds her whole body was completely blue.

-"Hello"- Mystique opened her yellow eyes and smiled at the guard-"Time to sleep"

She grabbed her neck between herfeet and turned it completely until she heard the crack that confirmed that the guard was no longer among the

living. Mystique got up and her skin changed again, now she looked exactly as the guard, she put her corpse on top of the cot and covered her

with the sheets.

-"Well, well, let me see what we have here"- She walked down the corridor, checking the list of names. She stopped in front of one of the doors

and opened it with ease.

A young man, in her early twenties or even younger, with the face of a teenager stared back at her

-"What do you want now?"- He shouted at her angrily

-"Watch your manners, Is that a nice way to greet a friend?"- The guard´s eyes flashed yellow for a second-"If I am able to forgive you dear

Johny, you should be nicer to me, after all, your freedom depends on how nice you can be"

-"How?"—John was so happy he could start dancing right there

-"Dunno"- Mystique shrugged her shoulders-"Honestly, who cares, let´s get the other out, we have lots of catching up to do later"

John smiled wickedly, he could taste the fire again, he was free, he had a chance to get revenge on his old friend and teach him that fire was

stronger that any stupid popsicle.

_(Okay, maybe I changed bits about Magda´s story, but it is just a fic, hope you like it )_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews, they are my muses, so keep reviewing, please_

**9. **

Logan was the last one to leave the office, he wanted to ask Xavier about his latest dreams but when he was alone with the Professor he felt

stupid and decided that a Wolverine did not wear his feelings on his shoulder, it was a sign of weakness he could not afford. He was the muscle

of the team, well, Colossus was a lot more of muscle but he was just a kid. Xavier was the brain, Kurt the ethics, Storm the decision-making

temperamental side, Scott was the leader, Hank the scientist, Warren was innocence and Rogue was the beauty of the impossibilities, Jean was

the heart that made it all work, of maybe she was just his heart, sometimes it was hard to distinguish these things.

-"Can I hep you Logan?"- Xavier felt his uneasiness.

-"No, I am fine, I better get a look around, you know just to be sure there are no monsters under the beds"- Logan faked a smile and left the

room. Once on the corridor he erase the smile from his face, he heard Xavier´s voice inside his brain.

-"If you want to talk, you know I always have time for you"

-"Thanks Chuck but not on this lifetime"- Logan asnwered a bit embarrashed, were his feelings so obvious to the beholder?

Logan opened the door of Rogue´s room trying not make much noise, he saw Bobby dozing on the armchair and moved towards the young man.

-"Hey kid, this is a decent school, you know, we have rules here about boys staying out late in his girlfriend´s room"- Said Logan waking Bobby

-"What, Logan, sorry, I was tired, wanted to close my eyes a second, I guess I was too tired"- Bobby shaked his head

-"Go to bed, she is fine, the furball said there is nothing wrong with her besides a bad case of conjunctivitis."- Logan help him on his feet-"Come

on, tomorrow you will need to be in one piece to teach the little monsters"

-"You can joke all you want, Logan, everyone knows you love it here"- Bobby left him in the room

-"There are some nice persons living here apart from the monsters"- Logan casted a worried glance at Rogue-"Come on Kid, I know you are

awake, ice-cream boy is gone, talk to me"

-"Go away, Logan, I mean it"- Rogue remained where she was, not moving a muscle

-"You are looking for trouble, you have two options: talk to me or face the consequences"- Logan warned her-"I heard that you are ticklish"

-"You cannot touch me unless you have a strong deah wish"- Rogue snapped back

-"That is me, bub"- he sat on the armchair-"I know how you are feeling"

-"Yes, sure, everyone says that but ...What do they know?"- Rogue started to move-"I was so happy"

-"Were you, really?"- Logan asked her-"You did not look like it"

-"Bobby was not…well, he prefer a mutant girlfriend, but I did not take the cure for a boy, I did it because I wanted a better life"- Rogue was

almost crying

-"You have a place to live, where you are safe and loved, people care for you, some of us are ready to lay our lifes for you, I think your life is

quite good considering the options, kid"- Logan answered her-"Sometimes life is not fair, everyone has dreams, ambitions, but that is all they are,

illusions, reality is harsh and difficult but that is the fun of it."

-"You have no idea what it was like, to be able to touch, to be free of the fear, the pain. My dream had come true, I was happy"- Rogue

punched Logan on the chest with her gloved hands

-"Calm down, Rogue"- logan embraced her taking care of not touching her skin-"I know the feeling, believe me. I had my dream come true, I

did, but it was not real, it was not meant to be and I am here, still fighting"

-"How can you continue after losing…losing her? If she was your dream?"- Rogue looked at him through Scott´s glasses

-"I do not want to discuss Jean with you while you are wearing his glasses, it just too weird"-Logan smirked. Rogue smiled back.-"Why don´t

you sleep a bit? I´ll come to see you tomorrow morning when your boyfriend is teaching"

-"Thanks"- She whispered

-"What are friends for?"- Logan exited the room.

Rogue got out of bed and looked herself in the mirror, she removed the glasses, her eyes were still burning but they did not shot beams anymore.

She left the glasses on the table and moved back to her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan entered the Danger Room, he was tired but he wasn´t tired enough to avoid another night full of nightmares that break his heart each time.

His healing power could not help him there. It was something he had to do for himself. He programmed a fighting routine, he left the leather

jacket and the blue shirt on the floor, he wanted to sweat a bit before sleeping. As he was alone he lighted a cigar.

-"Alcatraz scenery"- he ordered the machine

The island suddenly surrounded him, the Worthington complex at his back, some soldiers nearby and a bunch of mutants ready to attack him,

Logan turned around and stared at the slight rise in the ground where she was standing back then. Nobody was there this time. Flaming cars

started falling around him, Logan snappedout ofhis daydream with an angry growl.

-"Johny, I am teaching you not to throw things at your teachers once and for all"- He shouted and started fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was in the lab with Scott and Hank. She had noticed Logan walking towards the danger room

-"He spends more time there than anywhere else"- She sighed

-"He need tolet go ofall that steam"- Hank was running some tests on Scott-"He will be fine tomorrow, what intrigues me is the effect Rogue

had on him, Kitty said that she touched his skin just a mere second"

-"You think her powers are stronger now?"- Storm was a bit distracted, her thoughts full of Logan

-"I hope is just a simple evolution of her mutation, because it could be bad news if the cure had such side effects, I am not even going to mention

Magneto again"-Hank looked at Storm-"Am I boring you, darling?"

-"What, Ups, sorry Hank, you are never boring, sweetheart"- She smiled at him with all the tenderness she could muster-"I am

worried. He is probably using a level 5 simulation again. He often goes to the Alcatraz simulation, I think is insane, definitely not healthy"

-"Maybe, but each one has its own ways to cope with pain. Leave him"- Hank touch her shoulder-"Sometimes I wish we could go back to our

irresponsible teenage past, we were always gossiping, just like the students now. Have your heard the last one?"

-"Fill me in"- Storm opened the lab door and followed Hank along the corridor

-"The students thinks that Kurt likes you"- Hank grinned as if he was still a schoolboy

-"You are lying….furball"- she laughed, the sound of her laughter was carried through the corridor, ending near the danger room where the only

sounds were those of Logan battling his inner demons

_(I am planning to include more action soon, but as X3 was full of action I decided to let the characters speak before the figthing began)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry for the thread mistake, it was really Threat._

**10.**

Pietro did not like the place, it was a horrible building and after all it was a prison for mutants, people like him that were simply not understood.

He hated the place but he needed to recover his sister, he had always taken care of her, she was so delicate and frail. If those animals have done

any harm to her they will pay it. His anger was fueling him, he was ready to run for it, he hoped Wanda was ready too.

Mystique was having fun, some of the guards have realized what was going on, and a dozen armed men were shouting her orders.

-"Lie down, do not move, do not dare to move"- They shouted

Mystique grinned and send one of the guards a kiss. She felt so sure of herself that she was sure bullets would not hurt her at all.

-"I need my lighter"- Pyro was almost useless without a source of fire.

-"Always complaining"-said of the duplicates of Jamie-"You should be enjoying the fact that we are out of those cages."

-"Do something usefull, release Juggernaut"- Mystique ordered John-"I will talk with these gentlemen"

One of the guards pull the trigger anxious and scared. The shot was aimed towards Mystique, she was still talking to John and was not aware of

what was going on till it was too late. But suddenly the bullet was held mid-air by a gloved hand, the hand of a young man she had never seen

before.

-"Who are you?"- She demanded

-"Thanks is usually better"- Pietro gave her an angry look.-"Where is my sister? she was a prisoner here"

-"All the cells are opened, some have already escaped"- Pyro answered, he was opening Juggernaut door-"He is the last one"

-"Saving the best for last?" The Juggernaut was free, he aimed to the guards-"if you excuse me, I would love to say hi to the welcome

committee"

He ran towards the guards, he was like a runaway train. Pietro watched him impressed

-"She was here"- Pietro told Mystique, assuming that she was the leader-"Those humans held her here"

-"There were no ladies here"- Jamie said-"I would have noticed"

-"There was a woman"- Mystique remembered-"The x-men took her away"

-"X-men?"- Pietro´s anger was rising again

-"You will need our help to recover her, you should join us" - Mystique saw a possible new recruit for the Brotherhood, she only needed to find

Magneto. She had to finish some business with him, but even after all he did, she had to admit he was the best leader they could get. That man

had changed her life and she wanted to see him defeating homo sapiens.

-"I work alone, smurf"- Pietro was ready to start running again, but he needed answers-"How can I find these x-men? Tell me now and I won´t

hurt you"

-"I doubt you can hurt me much" - Mystique was not scared of him in the least-"I am serious, the X-men are more than you can chew on your

own. Let us help you"

-"Why?"-Pietro could only trust Wanda-"Why do you want to help me?"

-"For starters you have saved my life, but most importantly I hate their guts, I want revenge and I need your help to find our leader"- Mystique

said –"I think you are a fast learner and we could scratch each others back"

-"I would love to do that"- Juggernaut winked at her, he wasreturning from his encounter with the guards

-"In your dreams"- Mystique knew Magneto would love this team, specially the new member, the fury in the eyes of the young man was

inspiring, in fact, he reminded her of Magneto in many little details.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda could not sleep, she was too worried about her brother. Where was Pietro? How come he had not found her so far? Usually he tracked

her in less than a second. She got out of her bed and searched the hallway. She walked to Logan´s room, knocked at the door and finally

opened it. There was no one in there. Wanda continued walking through the mansion. She liked the place, McCoy had said that this was a

school, it was much nicer that the one where she studied. This looked posh, hers was a smelly public high school where the worst thing that one

could do was being different. She always tried to hide her abilities to the rest of the world but Pietro was so proud of being a mutant that he had

to show off every change he got.

Wanda took the lift and ended up in front of a long white corridor with several round doors on both sides. She walked in one of the rooms and

saw a young man sleeping. His body was connected to a machine that was checking his vitals. Wanda left the room and continued walking until

she heard him. Logan was fighting what looked like a huge 4-D videogame. He seemed exhausted but he kept on fighting as a madman.

-"You are hurting"-Wanda whispered, she wanted to help him, he had been nice to her, he seemed to be a noble man, a knight in shinning

armour. She raised her hands, extended her fingers and tried to concentrate on the hex, hoping that this time it would work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan felt an ache of his left arm, he had been in the danger room for hours, he knew he should call it a day and head back to get some sleep,

and maybe a shower. He had won the simulation three times already. Each night he lived it again, planning new strategies, thinking on new ways

of saving the day and the lady…Maybe Storm was right and all this exercise was nothing but a sick desire to go back in time and do things in a

different way, to be able to find a way of changing the past and saving Jean.

Just as he was thinking on her he felt a presence behind him, someone unexpected. He knew the simulation by heart and there was no one

coming through that path. He turned around to face the small rise in the ground, only that this time there was someone standing there, a woman,

the most beautiful and scary woman he has ever seen. The Phoenix.

-"Jean?"- Logan asked not daring to believe what his eyes were seeing.

The Phoenix looked at him with eyes void of affection, she was ready to strike again, then Logan realized that he could not smell her, she was not

real, she was part of the simulation, but that was impossible, he had supervised the program and she had not been included. He walked to her,

she was trying to kill him just like on Alcatraz, he touched her face, cold and lifeless. He kissed her fake lips and extended his claws to end the

game.

-"End of simulation"- He shouted as Jean´s body fall limp to his arms. As the scenery started to disappear he looked at her one last time and then

he closed his hands around thin air, there was nothing there to hold.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own anything but I love your reviews, thanks, thanks ) (I wish I own Logan or Scott)_

**11.**

Logan was furious, he left the Danger Room and saw her. His rage did not let him think straight, he grabbed her and slammed her tiny frame

against the wall of the corridor

-"What kind of sick game were you just playing with me?"- He demanded

-"Let me go"- Wanda was scared and trying to raise her hands in order to attack him

-"Did you find it funny?"- Logan could smell her fear

-"I was trying to help"- She shouted-"I told you I cannot control my powers"

-"Have you any idea of who she was? Of what she meant to me?"- Logan let go of arms and walked a few feet away from her trembling body.

He knew he had overreacted but still…

-"I only wanted to you to win, to do whatever you wanted to do in there soon, so you could go to rest. I simply altered the probabilities"- She

said –"I have no idea who she was, I did not create her image, I just increase your options to do whatever you really wanted to do, or at least

that is what I wanted to do"

Logan considered this for a moment, he had wanted to go back to that moment in time, to be able to face the same situation and find a different

option, one that would allow him to save Jean. The hex had actually worked.

-"Look, I am sorry about the dragging you to the wall and all that. I have been in there too long. Your power is truly amazing"- Logan said as an

apology.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik Lehnsherr, formerly known as Magneto the Master of Magnetism, was playing chess as usual in the same park in N.Y., sitting alone. But the

last weeks have brought a change in his features, he no longer seemed sad and defeated. There was a new spark lighting up his eyes, a certain

air of power surrounding him. When no one was looking he moved a metallic pawn without touching it. He smiled pleased at his exploit.

A young woman walked near the place were Erik was playing chess. She was tall and fit, with dark short hair and blue eyes, some men looked

at her with interest. One tried to grab her hand when she passed near them

-"Hey, beauty, it is your lucky day"- he said

-"Yes, I have just found a completely useless meat sack who will tell me all sort of lies just to get me into his bed. I am sorry babe, I think I will

pass this one out"- She grabbed his hand and turned it, hearing the bones of his wrist cracking-"Don´t you agree that will be the best for both of

us?"

The man started shouting, his friends helped him and looked at the woman, ready to make pay for what she has done. She winked at them

delighted. Erik turned his head and saw the show.

-"Who is next?"- The woman was having fun

-"Stop this"- Erik was at her side-"This is pointless"

-"That Bh broke his hand, he was just flirting"- One of the man shouted

-"The guy got what he deserved for not been able to realise that a lovely lady like this would never lower herself with someone like him"- Erik

smiled, he thought he would never be able to play this game again-"I advise you to leave right now"

-"What can you do to make us, Grandpa?"- The man was ready to strike him a punch

Erik did nothing but the belt on the man´s jeans started to wriggle and move like a snake, freeing itself from the tbelt loops and crawling up till it

reached his face, the metal buckle hit him on the face with full force.

-"He is a mutant!"- The others shouted and started to run away

-"I thought you have been cured"- The woman said looking at Erik for the first time

-"The same could be said about you"- Erik went back to his chess set-"how have you found me?"

-"I thought you would be happy to see me"- The woman sat in front of him

-"Have you come for revenge?"- Erik knew he deserved it, he had left her alone when she was more scared.

-"I have thought about it, yes, but as you know I am always looking at the big-picture. I hate them more than ever, the cure was an abomination,

changing what nature has considered right, better. I want them to pay for it."- Mystique continued

-"And you need me for that? Is that it?"- Erik moved another pawn with his powers-"I am afraid I was injected with four doses of cure, I have

not regained all my power yet"

-"This is the best part, Erik, the cure has a side-effect, your powers will increase once they are restored"- Mystique smiled-"I know for sure, I

read the files they kept in the prison infirmary, there have been many cases already to support the theory"

-"Interesting"-Erik was really interested in that-"But after Alcatraz I am afraid I have lost my desire to start a war, I made terrible mistakes"

-"I know, she almost killed everyone, but your only mistake was to get a power-crazed corpse for a job that I could have performed without

flaws."- Mystique changed her appearance and now she looked exactly as Callisto-"You let useless mutants help you, what were you

expecting?"

-"She was rather usefull, actually. But you are more beautiful"- Erik grinned

-"I am smarter"- She corrected him-"I have a present for you, I am sure that you will love it, but I need you to join us, to be our leader again"

-"Mystique, I am not sure I have explained myself clearly before"- Erik was getting tired of this conversation

-"I am sure you remember a woman called Magda?"- Mystique asked wickedly

-"What?"- Erik let the pawn in mid-air

_(I know some characters have not too many lines so far, but hey, some have more than in X3 )_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Everyone was watching the TV screen unable to believe what they were seeing. The news broadcast all the information about the prison

breakout, there was a blond woman saying how Mystique and the rest of her fellow mutant criminals have slaughtered the guards, how they have

stolen information records, destroyed the building and escaped in the night. The images were disheartening. There were as well some images

from the battle of Alcatraz and how the island still looked like a wasteland after the Phoenix had burnt it. Kitty was on the verge of crying, she

was outraged, how could they show this on national TV like that?

-"People will hate us even more"- Kitty said trying not to cry

-"They have never stopped hating us"- Piotr laid a hand on her shoulder, he wanted to make her feel better but he did not know if he could touch

her without her permission, he was very respectful about such things, specially with his little girl who made the huge Russian melt everytime he

saw her. He have never thought about her as a girl until he fought beside her in Alcatraz, she was so strong and yet so pretty that from that fateful

day on he had been completely smitten with her.

-"We must get ready, and soon"- Warren knew that what was going to come after this was not going to be good

-"Where is the Professor?"- Kitty looked up from the coach where she was sitting between Bobby and Piotr to stare at the x-men that the kids

called "Angel"

-"He is trying to use Cerebro, the others are with him"- Warren tried not to move his wings, when he was nervous his wings usually started

flapping around like crazy-"Mystique and the others are free, this is just goint to get ugly"

-"We have the Professor, and Scott"- Bobby wanted to be optimistic-"We can beat them, we have done it before"

-"Yes, we even defeated the Phoenix"- Kitty grab Bobby´s hand

-"Technically speaking we did not defeat her"- Piotr did not like the fact that Kitty seemed more comfortable with Bobby than with him-"It was

Logan"

-"Then we can consider us lucky that we still have Wolverine on the team"- Warren saw that the huge tin man was jealous and that was just too

funny, How could such a big guy feel insecure? Women, they were the real next step in evolution, their powers were utterly unbelievable. Warren

smiled and decided to go down to see how the rest of the team was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm paced the corridor waiting for the Professor to come out of Cerebro, this was taking more time than usual, she knew that the system could

be dangerous for a telepath if his powers were not strong enough. Scott shared a look with her, they were both thinking the same thing. He had

not forgotten how painful it was for Jean when she tried to use Cerebro to locate Rogue the time Magneto kidnapped her for his plan in Liberty

Island.

-"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hank?"- Scott looked at friend

-"It is our best shot, Scotty"- Hank was as worried as the others but he knew the relevance of it.-"How are you feeling today after your

encounter with Rogue?"

-"Good as new"- Scott had so many questions, Ororo had told him a bried story about what had happened, the cure, the army that Magneto

had recruited, the Phoenix and her end. He could not understand how a being of pure power could die but Storm said it was too painful to recall

her last minutes. Scott was no telepath but he knew that there was something that she was not telling him. He gazed for a second at Logan. His

face showed that he had not much sleep last night and even with his healing ability kicking in, he definitely did not look as healthy and self-

satisfied as usual.

-"Why don´t you take a picture? It will last longer, bub"- Logan had noticed Cyclop´s eyes on him

-"Whatever, Logan"- Scott was not ready to forget that he did not like this man.

-"The breakout news are on every channel"- Warren announced to the group

-"Mystique on the loose, and I thought we were running out of luck"- Logan knew these were bad news

-"Do you think Magneto is behind all this?"- Warren looked at Storm, as far as he was concerned she was the leader of the team

-"It is hard to tell"- Storm answered while hoping Hank had something to add

-"I have called Trask, he is the person in charge of their capture. I do not trust him, he lied to me"- Hank added

-"How could you besure of that?"- Scott wanted to be back in the team, hopefully he could still be the leader as in the past

-"His answers had no sense at all. I have asked to watch the security tape but he said Mystique destroyed the equipment and stole the tapes"-

Hank continued-"I know she is smart, but she took all the information records, freed the prisoners and also had time to destroy the cameras….I

do not think so. Besides she would not care if she was being recorded on camera."

-"True enough, maybe Trask has the tapes, but I thought you two were working buddies"-Logan commented

-"The president is an honest man, Trask not so much"- Hank said-"Specially after Alcatraz, in fact he was the one who came up with the idea of

using the cure in weapons."

-"Warren, we need to know if the rumour after the cure hidden in Worthington Labs is true"- Storm ordered the Angel-"Could you do some

research?

-"I will do something better"- Warren was happy to help-"I will find out if the cure still exists and I will get a copy of the tapes, the security

systems in the prison were developed by Worthington Labs, all the cameras send a copy signal to the central building."

-"Wings, you rule"- Logan was proud of the young newbie

-"I hate that nickname"- Warren faced the Wolverine, who smirked in return

-"Okay, Angel, fly away, kid"

-"I see you still have your special charming personality"- Scott commented. He was tired of being there not doing anything. He looked at the

door of the Danger Room, maybe he could do some exercise, his body needed to get fit to be able to fight again. He got inside and checked the

controls, he wanted to program some simple routine and he searched the list of exercises that have been programmed on the last weeks. Scott

saw that Logan had been using the Danger Room at least twice a day, always the same program. Curiousity was too strong. Scott programmed

the machine so he could watch on the small screen the recording of Logan´s last session.

-"Scotty-boy has decided to do some exercise in the middle of the crisis"- logan snarled

-"Leave him alone"- Hank advised him.-"just imagine how hard it must be to wake up and found out what has happened"

-"Living it was not a holiday either"-Logan replied

Kurt wanted to say something to stop the tension in the corridor but then the door opened, Xavier came back a little dizzy and slightly paler.

-"Professor, are you okay?"-Storm ran to his side-"I knew it was just too much for you right now"

-"Have you managed to find him?"- Hank was at his side too holding him

-"Yes, bad news is that he is with Mystique."- Xavier felt his knees bending and he was thankful to have Hank´s strong arms to prevent him from

fallin on the floor. He had forgotten how painful it was too use Cerebro-"I have not been able to locate Erik, but the odds are against us, if Pietro

is with the Brotherhood …"

-"His daddy will find out about his existence in no time"- Storm completed his sentence

-"And about the lady in red too"- Logan added. His senses were going crazy, telling him that there was danger coming towards him. He looked

around, there was nothing remotely dangerous in the corridor. Logan was tired, he shooked his head and then he heard someone who came

running to him.

-"How could you?"- Scott was behind him, anger in his face and his voice-"You killed her! That is how you help her!"

-"Wait Scotty-boy, you do not understand"- Logan did not want to fight Scott, that was the first time in years he wasn´t crazy about the idea of

punching his face.

-"There is nothing to understand, you killed her"- Scott removed his glasses and shot an optic blast at Logan who was carried by its power

several feet away. His body fell the floor in a cloud of smoke

-"Scott, stop it right now!"- Storm was torn between her two friends, she knew Scott was in pain but Logan was not the one to blame-"He did it

because there was no other way"

-"There must have been another way"- Scott was distraught-"There must have been a better way"

-"You weren´t there, one-eye"-Logan struggled to get back on his feet

-"I should have been"- Scott cried out angrily-"I loved her, you just wanted to win her, you wanted to show that you could get her"

-"You are right, you should have been there"- Logan extended his claws-"You should have been the one who had to face her and decide what

to do, I would have loved if you have taken that responsibility, but there was no one else to do the job, you were sleeping a nap then"

-"Stop!"- Xavier had had enough macho moment-"I will say this for the last time, leave it and learn to work together. We are a team."

Logan´s claws disappeared but the looks they exchanged were not too "friendly".

_(I hope the story is not boring you so far...It is hard to manage so many characters and try to make this go somewhere, the pace is slow but I know where I want to take the plot and without all these chats I will nevermake it) Thanks for the reviews )_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the amazing reviews, _

**13.**

Rogue heard the commotion down stairs, Cyclop´s optic blasts and Logan roaring were enough to wake up anyone, even one who had been

hiding her pain under a duvet. She stirred herself up of the bed and dressed with the clothes that someone, probably Storm, had laid next to her

bed for her. It was a nice thing, Logan was right, she was luckier than many others. Rogue had never considered herself a coward for taking the

cure, it had been one of the hardest decision she had taken in her life. She could understand how the others could have felt offended by her need

to be merely human, but she knew that if she could take the cure again she would just do it, whatever anyone could think of her. Sometimes your

decisions could seem wrong to others, but as long as you are happy and you don´t hurt anyone then the others could keep their opinions to

themselves. Still, Logan was right, she was a lucky girl and it was about time she stopped feeling blue, and that team needed to be reminded of

the strength of a certain southern beauty. She looked at herself at the mirror while putting onher gloves. Rogue was back, she will always be

Marie deep down, but Rogue was also a nice person to be. Besides she was feeling that is she wanted to continue her relationship with Bobby

she should do something about it right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro was enjoying the use of his lighter, he had to build a new flame-thrower but at least now he was able to play with fire, and he was dying to

get burned. Juggernaut seemed bored, the flames dancing in front of his eyes were making him feel sleepy. He was yawning most of the time.

Madrox was playing with Pietro, the younger man was running around the room, everytime he hit Madrox a new duplicate appeared and tried to

chase the fast mutant.

-"Enough playing time, kids"- Mystique entered the room with Magneto. Pietro saw that the others were suddenly quite serious and that there

was a lot of tension in the air.

-"He is the one you told me about?"- Erik only had eyes for Pietro. His face wore an uncanny resemblance to Lehnsherr´s.

Magneto studied his newfound son with a strange mixture of pride and despair. This young man, a mutant, was his son. He could feel his anger

from where he was standing, the boy was furious and ready to start a fight. Magda would be heart-broken, she had taken this boy away from

him and in the end the blood was thicker than water and here they were, father and son, ready to strike and to finish this stupid lie Charles Xavier

used to call a peaceful solution

-"He is Pietro"-Mystique was enjoying Erik´s surprise

-"I have been told that you are fast"- Magneto moved closer to his son

-"More than fast, nothing is faster than me"- Pietro was extremely proud of his gift.-"Who are you?"

-"Magneto, master of electromagnetism"- Announced the man with the same pride-"I am sure you have heard about me"

Pietro had to admit that he have heard a lot about him, he had never liked humans, so he had always defended Magneto´s actions, but his sister

had always discussed these ideas with him. Wanda was scared of humans but she said that mutants killing humans was just as bad as humans

killing muties. She said that the world was big enough for everyone. She was a sweet girl, which reminded Pietro that hed ha more urgent matters

to deal with than asking Magento for an autograph.

-"I heard that you were cured"- Pietro said trying not to look too impressed by the aura of power the man was emanating-"How come you are

the leader of a mutant group?"

-"That is a good question"- Pyro moved closer to the man he used to considered as his surrogate father and mentor.-"I saw you fall down in

Alcatraz with four syringes on the chest"

-"As you can see by merely looking at our blue beauty here, Pyro, the cure was just temporary"- Magneto looked at John as he was just a small

kid-"You should have paid more attention in class. Have you enjoyed your stay in their cells? Now you have seen how humans treat us, superior

beings, just for being one step ahead of them in evolution"

-"Cut the speech, old man"- Jamie Madrox was a practical man-"We were there for what we did not for being mutants"

-"Funny, now you mentioned it, human criminals do go to jail when they commit crimes, but I do not recall them being cured from being human

before"- Magneto replied

-"Look, this is all very interesting and educative but I am here for one thing and nothing else. She said that you could help me recover my sister"-

Pietro was getting bored, which was an easy thing for a man who considered that the rest of the world was just too slow for him

-"Beast took her with him. She must be back at the mansion"- Mystique explained Magneto

-"Your sister? What is her name?"- Magneto wanted to know all about these children he did not know he had.

-"Wanda, if those X-men have hurted her…."-Pietro´s rage was getting the upper hand

-"Is she powerful?"- Magneto asked

-"No, she is more a threat to herself than anything else"- Pietro answered

-"The reports in the prison said the opposite, almost a 5 level"-Mystique said. Magneto looked impressed and reach out to grab the papers

Mystique was holding in her hands

-"You do keep surprising me young lady, your talents are an inspiration to us all"- Magneto was delighted he still have her in his team

-"You should have remembered that when you left me naked in that road"- She snarled at him-"Lucky for you I am not a resentful person"

-"Sure?"- Pyro looked at her, if he was sure of something is that she was full of resentment-"Why are you helping him?"

-"Because I want to win, and he is the best way to achieve my objectives, all for the greater good"- Mystique answered him-"Maybe oneday

you will understand the meaning of the word sacrifice"

-"I hope not"- Pyro thought she was crazy, he had not joined the Brotherhood for any grand ideal, he just wanted to show humans how powerful

he was, and maybe impress some ladies in the way, after all he was a young man and he had his needs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren Worthington hated his mission but he knew it was up to him to get the information that was needed. He entered the labs main entrance

and covered his wings under a huge coat, his father was getting used to the fact that his beloved son was living among other mutants, but he was

still reluctant to let him walk around the building with his wings in display. Warren felt like a liar hiding them, besides it was a bit painful, but he

wanted to get something from his father so it was better not to annoy him.

-"Hello, Mister Worthington, good to see you, sir, What can I do for you?"- One of his father´s assitants received him.

-"I need to talk to my father"- Warren announced

-"Sure, I will let him know, could you please wait here?"-the assitant told him

Warren nodded, as soon as the man left him in the big waiting room Angel whispered Kurt Wagner´s mutant name

-"Nightcrawler"-

-"Tell me, Wings"- the blue elf appeared at his side

-"Please, do not call me that, it sounds like I am part of McDonalds new menu or something like that"- Warren said annoyed-"The room under

this one is where they keep all the records. Check them, I will interrupt the electricity down there, that way they won´t record you"

-"Great but it will be quite dark in there"- Kurt said

-"Here, have my lighter and try not to burn down the labs"- Warren walked to the main panel and took it out with his strength. He turned around

but Kurt was already gone.-"Part one done, let the games continue"

Warren entered his father´s office, the assistant looked at him angry and surprised

-"I was just telling him you were outside waiting"- The assistant exclaimed

-"There is some problem with the electricity, you should go out and verify it"- Warren told him. Once they were alone he turned to his father-

"Hello, father"

-"Warren, I am delighted to see you, as usual, but can I ask why I have the honour of your presence?"- Warren Worthington senior was not

stupid

-"There are all kinds of rumour about the cure, I know you told me that there is no more cure stored in the labs but I need to know the truth,

father, lives are at risk here."- Angel told his father

-"The lives of your new friends?"- His father was hiding something from him

-"Father your life could be at risk too, you know that I will come to help you again, whatever happens…I just need to know if the rumours are

true. Is there any more cure stored somewhere?"

-"Look Warren, I have some stored away for an emergency, but it is just a couple of doses, they are for you, in case you change your mind"-

His father seemed actually worried for him-"You might think about it again, son, this is not the time to be a mutant"

-"Why not?"- Warren was getting a clear image of what was going on-"Are you working with the government? father, please tell me, Why are so

scared about my welfare?"

-"You are my son, I just want to protect you. The cure I have is for you, there is nothing more, your people have the boy, you must know that

we have no means to create more doses"- Warren senior walked to the windows and looked down at the street-"I cannot tell you anything

more. Do not ask more questions, I** cannot** answer them. I have my hands tied. Son, please, reconsider your decision, think about your mother,

she misses you, I do too"

-"I am where I am supposed to be, I am sorry that you cannot understand it"-Warren walked out of his father office.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks again for the great reviews, hope you still like the story. I have a lot of characters and each one deserves some time to talkbut it is hard to keep the plot moving and all of them happy about their screen time...I can hear Halle, Storm has had few lines...well, she had lots in X3 so...I will try to do more Storm soon. )_

**14.**

Xavier was in his office with some of his X-men waiting to meet her. A knock on the door and Kitty entered bringing Wanda Maximoff with her. Wanda glanced around the room

and wondered why was she in the middle of that office surrounded by unknown faces.

-"Please, do not worry"- Xavier told her walking to her with his hand extended-"I am Charles Xavier, this is my School for Gifted Mutants, I hope that you have slept well"

-"You have a beautiful school here, sir"- She offered still unsure of so many things-"I am not trying to be rude, you have been all very nice with me but I do not know why you are

helping me, I am not used to be helped out of pity"

-"Well, as I told you before this is a safe place for mutants, we help each other, that is what we do"- The Beast said

Logan rolled his eyes, it was true that they helped mutants and all that but someone should tell her the truth, that she was just too powerful to be let wandering the streets where her

mass- homicidal father could find her. Scott was standing on the opposite side of the office doing a poor job of avoding looking at Wolverine. Definitely, today was going to be an

interesting day.

-"You and your brother were escaping, you needed help"- Xavier could feel at the same time Wanda´s fears, Logan´s worries and Scott´s fury. It was overwhelming-"There is

also something else. There is a mutant, a very powerful one who might be interested in using you, we wanted to protect you from him and his Brotherhood of mutants"

-"Using me?"- Wanda blinked a couple of times-"How can he use me?"

-"Your powers are quite impressive young lady, this mutant would love to be able to use them in benefit of his cause"- Xavier knew, from what he had seen, that Wanda was a

kind soul not a furious mutant-"His name is Magneto, he believes mutants should rule the world and humans should, well, die."

-"Funny idea"- Wanda looked around her. She kind of liked this man called Xavier, he seem to be a peaceful man. She already knew Logan and Hank and she liked them,

specially Logan. But she was intrigued by the others. There was this girl who has brought her in, so thin and petite, but obviously strong, and a huge young man who was staring at

the petite girl as if she was the most precious thing in the world while she was gazing at a blond boy whose mind was certainly somewhere else. And then, there was the tall, dark

and broody man in the other corner of the room. He was the man she had seen sleeping in the lab down in the underground level of the school. He was still wearing those strange

glasses, but even with them on he was one of the most attractive men she had ever beheld. She felt a sudden shiver.

Scott was deep in his thoughts, the image of Logan plunging his claws on Jean´s body was just to terrible to be erasen from his memory. He knew, but he hated the idea, that if

Logan had done that it was because there was no other way. Scott loved Jean but he knew that Logan was also in love with the red-head. Scott had feared that Jean might have

returned the feeling but Logan told him that she had made her choice and that it wasn´t the Wolverine. Still, Scott has seen how Logan looked at Jean while he was killing her, how

he kissed her and he couldn´t stop thinking that maybe, while he was gone, something had happened between Jean and Logan that had changed the frail balance between the

three.

-"I am not interested in killing people, or in being killed."- Wanda couldn´ t tear her eyes from Cyclops-"I have heard about Magneto before, my brother had been impressed by

his work, But none of us approves his methods or results"

-"Is good to hear that"- The Beast was relieved

-"I thank you for you kindness but there was no need"- Wanda stated matter of fact-"Even if he found me he would not be able to use my powers."

-"He is a strong man"-Logan told her-"He could force you to use them, he could find a way"

-"Even if he did, Logan, my powers, as I told you, are not easy to control. I could try to make a hex and things could go the other way around."- Wanda was realistic-"my hexes

have backfired against me more than once, you should know that already"

Xavier looked at Logan, curious to know what she was talking about, but the furrowed brow of the Canadian was not inviting him to do a little searching on his mind.

-"I need to find my brother"- Wanda stated

-"We can help with that, meanwhile you are welcome to stay here, protected and safe. You are not afraid of Magneto, you shouldn´t be afraid of us."- Xavier said

-"I like it here"- Wanda couldn´t stop herself from looking again at Scott-"if you help locate Pietro I would always be thankful"

Wanda left the office at the same time Storm entered in it. She had been teaching a class and came to call Bobby.

-"Drake, your students are waiting, Kitty, Piotr you are needed in the gardens"- Storm told them

-"Storm close the door, please"- Xavier told her after the younger X-men left.

-"Why have you lied to her?"- Logan started-"We know where is her brother, she is worried sick for him"

-"He is with Magneto"- Beast answered-"What could happened if she knew that? Haven´t you wondered about it? What if she decided to go to meet them?"

-"What if she does? You heard her, she is not like Magneto"- Logan defended her

-"She might not be, but for what I read in the records her brother could be"- Beast answered-"She loves him, they have been alone most of their lives, if he joins Magneto, she will

follow him"

-"And that is a risk that we cannot accept"- Xavier added-"I agree that she seems to be different, more like her mother than like Magneto but her ties with her brother are too

strong"

-"Talking about strength"- Scott decided to be part of the discussion-"you said she is very powerful"

-"Yes, more than she even imagines"- Xavier said-"She has little control over her hexes but she could change the world we live in and we wouldn´t even know"

-"Nobody should have such power"- Storm whispered-"It is a curse more than a gifl"

-"She can learn to control it"- Logan said-"She a lovely girl, she would not hurt anyone"

-"Professor, maybe you could help her"- Storm added-"Like you helped Jean"

-"You mean block her powers?"- Logan was suddenly angry-"Not again, we are not going there again"

-"It is a possibility, at least for the time being. That way if Magneto finds her, he would not be able to use her power against humans"- Beast agreed

-"What is wrong with you? Haven´t we witnessed what that kind of mind control can do? Have you forgotten about the Phoenix?"- Logan was losing control-"Scott, you have to

agree with me, controling Jean drove her insane, the solution is not caging what we do not understand"

-"This time I hate to admit that I am with Logan"- Scott said

-"Me too"- Xavier looked out into the gardens, from there he could see Jean´s grave, the only one that was still there, Storm had ordered someone to remove the other two

tombstones.-"I do not want to control her mind, but I think that I should help her control her powers, unfortunately we have no time to train her. Some mental blocks could do

some good but I won´t do it unless it is completely necessary"

-"What about the truth, Chuck"- Logan continued-"She deserves the truth, to know where is her brother and who she is"

-"No, Logan, for her, family is everything, we would lose her"- Xavier had made his decision

-"Lies are not the best way to make people trust you"- Logan stormed out of the office

-"You are right Logan"- Xavier thought but he did not stop Wolverine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was teaching biology to the younger kids, his mind elsewhere. He noticed Rogue watching him through the door. He gave some task to do to the kids and walked to meet

her.

-"How are you feeling?"- Bobby asked

-"Better"- Rogue smiled-"Thanks, for being there"

-"It was the least I could do"- Bobby looked at her gloved hands-"I must be crazy, but I missed them"

-"I cannot say the same"- Rogue caress his cheek with one gloved hand-"I am sorry that you didn´t understand but….well, it doesn´t matter anymore"

-"Look Rogue, I know this is hard for you but let me help you"- Bobby felt such tenderness for this girl, it had always been like that since their first meeting-"We can train

together, until you find how to use your powers in a fight, come on, it would be fun, you will join the team again, but hey, now you are the newbie"

-"What happens to the newbie?"- her smile broadened

-"She has to do all I tell her"- Bobby could not resist it and kissed her glover hand

-"Bobby, your students"- Rogue warned him but it was too late, all the kids had stopped doing the exercise and had turned around to watch how the couple exchange tender

words. There were some sniggering. Bobby blushed and Rogue laughed

-"See you later, sugah"- She said and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Warren and Kurt were checking the the discs that Kurt had stolen from Worthington Labs in the underground level of the school, they have been

at it most of the evening. There was a huge pile next to them

-"I just took all the recordings for that date, there was no time and no light to work in there"- Kurt apologised again as Warren changed the disc.

They have been watching boring secutity camara recordings for hours. Warren flapped his wings and tried to concentrate on the screen, he was

worried by what he has felt in his father´s office, there was something his father was hidding from him, and from experience he knew it could not

be good news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan finished his Danger Room and session earlier than usual, he was not interested in hearing Storm again telling him about how it was insane

to repeate the same exercise each day. He knew she meant well, but still. He walked through the corridors telling some students to stop it and

go to bed and things like that. He was getting used to be a teacher and he loved to give orders to the kids and be treated with respect. It was a

new feeling and a pleasant one. Scott was probaby locked in his room. He had been there all evening after the meeting. Logan was not ready to

talk with him, maybe he would never be. His wounds were fresh and he wasn´t interested in opening them a little further.

He was so focused on not thinking about her that he did not notice that someone had just entered the mansion uninvited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda Maximoff tried to sleep but was unable, she opened a book and tried to read but her mind was elsewhere, thinking on her brother. She

was so worried for him. She paced the room trying to relax and then she remember the tall, broody man she had seen in the office. He was a

good reason to stay, beside the fact that she liked the place and most of the people seemed very nice. She wondered if that man was always like

that or ifhe was angry for some specific reason. What was his name? Was he a mutant too?

She was deep in such thoughts when the door opened and she saw that there was a man standing in the door frame.

-"You? How?"- Wanda was so happy

-"We have no time"- The man told her-"they could be spying on you, let´s get moving"

Wanda did not move from where she was

-"Pietro, wait, you have to listen to what these people have to say"- Wanda told her brother

-"You don´t understand, I found a better place for us, a home, our home"- Pietro told her

-"Where?"- Wanda was still not moving

-"Wanda, come on, we should be moving, they could be on their way"- Pietro seemed nervous-"Come one, we should hurry"

-"Who are you?"- Wanda raised her hands-"Where is my brother?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was laying of his bed, the sheets forgotten on the floor, his body was sweating, he was having another nightmare, one which was specially

painful, he was swimming, trying to reach something or someone in the bottom of a lake but his movements were too slow, he would not reach

there in time. Suddenly he heard Xavier´s voice in his head.

-"There is trouble in Wanda´s room, hurry"- said the voice

Wolverine jumped out of bed and ran to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was sleeping, he had been lucky and he was resting without dreaming anything, after the coma he had finally stopped the nightmares. He

heard the voice of Xavier in his head and knew that he had to get up and fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro tried to grab Wanda´s hand but she refused to be touched by him.

-"Who are you?"- She asked again in tears

-"I am your brother"- He answered

-"No, you are not"- Wanda tried to escape but Pietro grab her neck with both hands and applied enough pressure to make her fall unconscious

to the floor

-"Guess what Platinum-boy"-Logan appeared shirtless in the door frame-"that is no way to treat you sis, I am telling your dad"

-"Get lost"- Pietro jumped at Logan, changing his appearance in mid-air, his platinum head turning a bright red.-"I did not come here to play with

you, again"

Logan had recognised Mystique´s smell from his room and now he was face to face with the blue goddess

-"Play nice and I won´t have to hurt you, again"- Logan smirked

-"You wish"- Mystique winked and then her body started changing again, her features softened and her hair grew longer and glossier, in seconds

Logan was staring at his Achilles´ heel, a young and beautiful telepath in the same attire she was wearing before Alkali Lake, the last time

Mystique has seen her.

Logan extended his claws furious but he was unable to attack, even knowing that she was Mystique it was still hard, she moved away, trying to

escape but someone was behind her.

-"That, miss, is just playing dirty"- Rogue said touching Mystique with her bare hands

Mystique fell to the floor under convulsions, her body changing form until she was again blue and scaly. Rogue standed next to the still body and

smiled at Logan

-"Nice trick, kid"- Logan said

Scott ran into the room and gathered Wanda in his arms, she seemed to be alive but she needed the med-lab and theBeast so he carried her.

Bobby arrived followed by Storm. Rogue was having fun with Mystique´s abilities. She transformed herself into Naomi Campbell and smiled

seductively at Bobby.

-"How long does that last?"- Bobby asked

Rogue´s brow furrowed and she changed again into an exact copy of Wolverine extending only the middle claw in a nasty gesture.

-"Kid you are making me proud"- The real Logan was enjoying each minute of the show but he turned to Storm-"Scott has taken Wanda to the

med-lab, we should take care of this"

-"Sure"- Storm nodded as Logan picked up Mystique´s body from the floor-"They have made the first move"

-"Now we can strike back"- Logan smiled as he passed Rogue who has transformed hersef into Bobby and was showing her boyfriend how he

looked from behind.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you like it...I am thinking of writing a series of stories, this being the first part...but I am still thinking about it. Hey, thanks for the reviews, bring them on...please )_

**16.**

Scott had not paid any attention to this woman until the moment he saw her lying on the floor of her room. Hank has said that she was fine and

Scott had agreed to stay there waiting for her to wake up. Mystique had tried to get her. Obviously he was not theonly one who wasn´t fitafter

a month of forced "holidays". The idea was conforting. Scott touched the hand of the woman in front of him. Logan had said that she was nice.

Scott was not interested in meeting any more nice women, he was hurting badly for one and he doubted he would ever be strong enough to risk it

again.

She moved her fingers under his. Scott looked at her face, she was having some trouble breathing.

-"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Hank?"- Scott was ready to leave the lab when he felt her finger intertwining with his

-"I´ll be fine"- She whispered, her throath felt raspy-"Where am I?"

-"In the lab"- Scott left his hand where it was- "I am Scott, they call me Cyclops"

-"Hi, Scott"- Wanda blushed when she realised that she was holding the hand of the man that she had found so attractive-"I saw you here the

other night, you were in my place, and I was in yours"

-"I had been out for a while"- he explained-"I was attacked"

-"At least you are alive"- She said trying to get up-"who was that person? He wasn´t Pietro"

-"Her name is Mystique, she can change her appearance, she could look like anyone"- Scott let go of her hand-"How could you knew that

wasn´t Pietro?"

Wanda moved her fingers and felt a great cold after being held by his hand.

-"My brother is the fastest mutant in the world, he would have never stopped to reason with me, he would have arrived and ran away with me.

He is like that, run first, questions later if there are questions at all"

-"Logan could be his best pal"- Scott observed-"Wanda? That is your name, right? The Professor wants to talk to you"

-"Let´s go, I am fine. Can I ask one thing?"- She flirted a little

-"Sure"- Scott was getting nervous around this woman, why was she looking at him like that

-"Why do you sleep with glasses?"- Wanda could not resist her curiosity

-"I have been told that I look better with them on"- Scott joked. Wanda was sure he looked good with anything on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was trying to obtain some information but mystique was just amusing herself. He extended his claws, she knew he was not going to attack

her in the school.

-"Stop the bravado, Logan, I know that you are happy to see me"- She smirked

-"Where is Magneto?"- Logan asked again, he had lost any trace of patience long time ago-"Where are you hiding Pietro?"

-"You want to meet the Platinum babe? I am afraidhe is not your type"- Mystique answered

-"Magneto, where is he?"- Logan ignored her

-"He is an old man, he must be walking the dog somewhere, Why are you so worried of a poor retired man?"- Mystique was calculating her

options of escape. She was so angry with herself, it was obvious that the period of being ahuman had affected her, she couldn´t believe this

bunch of traitors have been able to capture her.

-"I won´t let you hurt her, you hear me"- Logan warned her-"Magneto is a sad poor old man alright, but he is also the sick leader of that band of

losers you call family, I don´t get it with you, he left you, abandoned you like a piece of waste and here you are fighting his fight. Show some

respect for yourself"

-"At least he has not started killing his own friends or lovers. Why did you do it Logan? She chose the old one-eye?"- Mystique snarled back,

Logan was getting on her nerves-"You are wasting your time here, and you know it. Maybe you are not here for answers"

Logan walked closer to her, a fire of anger in his eyes and his claws in full view

-"What else could you offer?"- Logan asked her

-"More than you have ever dare to dream"- She licked his earlobe ready to play but Logan throw her against the wall

-"I am tired of this game"-Logan exited the room. Storm was there waiting.

-"No luck"- Storm stated

-"Not so far, tell Tin man to watch her"- Logan said

-"Do you think he will be able to manage her?"- Storm was not so sure

-"He is ready"- Logan answered-"How is she?"

-"She will live, Mystique wanted her alive"- Storm told him-"the Professor is talking with her right now"

-"Will he tell her the truth?"- Logan asked

-"He is going to tell her that her brother is with Magneto but not that he is their father"- Storm said-"I know your opinion about this, but Logan

you have to trust the Professor"

-"Even the smartest men can make mistakes, love"- Logan said-"I just hope Chuck is not making one here"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren appeared running thought the corridor, Hank and Kitty saw him and surprised decided to follow him. Kurt was the first on to arrive to

Xavier´s office, his appearance was accompanied by his usual smelly cloud.

-"Professor, excuse me for coming unannounced but Warren and I have found something most disturbing in the recordings"- Kurt told Xavier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piotr was stading guard on the door, he was tired and wanted to eat something soon. He checked on the small window near the door but there

was no one there. He checked again but he couldn´t see Mystique

-"Damn"- He cursed under his breath. This was his first solo mission and he had already lost his prisoner. He opened the door and saw that near

the floor there was Kitty recovering from a blow in the head.

-"Kitty!"- Colossus kneeled at her side, his face worried for her welfare-"What has happened?"

-"She, I came here to see if everything was fine, I wanted to help you and then I felt this pain, something hit me on the back of the head"- Kitty

was almost crying

-"I will take you with the others, I will find her. I promise"- Piotr help her on her feet and he opened the door but then he felt a pair of hand

grabing his neck so fast he had no time to metal up. A couple of fingers presses here and there and Piotr fell to the ground like a huge sack.

-"Nice dreams, Tovarich"-Kitty´s eyes flashed yellow while she ran away. She moved through the corridors, she wanted to escape but as she

was already there she could try to locate Wanda again. She saw her in her room, but she wasn´t alone. Cyclops was with her.

-"These men do not lose time, romance is dead"-Mystique said to herself. Time to count your losses and make a run for it. She reached the

garage and picked up Warren´s bike.

-"Till next time Wolverine"- She said and started the engine

-"Sooner than you expect, my dear"-Logan put the cigar back in his mouth and started the engine of Scott´s bike, where he had been waiting for

a while, hidden in the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

_The reviews are great, thanks for taking to time to review, it makes me )_

**17.**

Mystique´s bike was almost flying over the road. She knew what Magneto would say, it was the first time she had failed like that. Humans! It

was all their fault. She hated Logan more than words could describe, funny how hate and desire sometimes mix.

Wolverine follow her close enough not to lose her but leaving space so she would not notice his presence. His animal instincts came handy for

this kind of situations. He was enjoying the chase and the fresh night breeze, it felt great to be out of the mansion and away from the ghosts of the

corridors. Logan decided that maybe Storm was right and some open-air activities could be better than spending his life in the Danger Room.

The road ahead turned abuptly and then descended into a small town. Logan had never been there. This area was almost deserted. There had

been a toxic cloud some years ago, and the population had left in fear of getting seriously sick. Obviously the Brotherhood was not scared of

some radioactive pollution. Mystique entered a huge building that seemed to be an abandoned factory. Logan smirked and stopped Cyclop´s

bike in the shadows of a nearby house. Time to follow the white rabbit into Wonderland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was helping Piotr, the Russian was silent, more than usual, which was almost impossible. She finished checking that he was no longer dizzy

and offered him a glass of juice.

-"Beast says is better than you have something with sugar"- She told him. Piotr nodded and drank it on one go-"What happened?"

-"I was a fool"- Piotr answered, so embarrashed he could look at her

-"She is good"- Kitty told him-"She has been this good for many years, it was not your fault, that woman is able to fight with Logan and make

him sweat"

-"I thought it was you"- Piotr admitted-"There was no fight, I was fooled as a schoolboy"

-"You thought she was me?"- Kitty smiled –"You wanted to help me? That is sweet, thanks"

Piotr wished he had metalled up, that way she wouldn´t notice him blushing like mad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier watched in the screen a metallic hand, there were many more in a huge depot. There were also some big head resembling the robot they

used in the Danger Room for defense tactics. The Professor held his breath. This was what he had always feared. Politicians were no longer

trying to win the mutant-human war talking and issuing unfair acts, now they were creating executioners. Warren and Kurt had found the images

among the hundreds of recordings the German mutant had stolen from Worthington Labs. Warren´s father was the CEO and President of the

huge company that had developed the Cure just because Worthington Senior could not accept that his beloved son was a mutant. But this was

much more dangerous than the cure. Warren believed his father when he has told him that there were no more cure doses but the ones his father

have stored for him. Warren, Aka Angel, was proud of being a mutant and he would not need that cure but what he had found has broken his

heart. His father was helping Trask to create these murderous machines to slaughter the mutant population and end the problem once and for all.

-"This is a mistake"- Hank could not accept it. He worked in politics, he knew politicians lie, but this was just too much. He worked with the

government, he was the ambassador, the symbol that mutants and humans could coexist, and while he was fighting for peace Trask had been

developing the Sentinel Program, and for what he could see in the recordings the project was almost ready.

-"This was going to happen, it was unavoidable"- Xavier said looking at his X-men, he like to think of them as his children, his last hope that a

better world was possible, if all these different powerful persons could be friends and lay aside their differences then all this struggle had a

meaning-"We cannot let this bring us down. It is just another thing we have to overcome."

-"We have been through worse"- Storm laid her hand next to Xavier´s as the true leader of the team -"We have to find out were they are

keeping these sentinels, gather information, and end this crazy project before it finishes us"

-"I will resign"- Beast´s voice was sad and angry at the same time

-"Wait, Hank, try to find out something about this nonsense, maybe there is a diplomatic solution"- Xavier knew that Hank was feeling defeated-

"I have confidence in your persuasive abilities"

-"Trask should be worried about mypunching traitors to a pulp´ powers"- Hank was not feeling very diplomatic at the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro was restless, running around in circles, he did not trust any of these freaks of nature. The huge man with the helmet who talk in third person

of himself as he was the Pope, the pyromaniac kid witha serious attitude problem, the funny guy who could tell jokes and clap at them at the

same time and the creepy old man. He had accepted to wait till the woman returned. Magneto had said that she was going to bring Wanda back,

but Pietro was not so sure, for what he had been told the X-men were a bunch of powerful mutants entrenched in a mansion. It could not be

easy to get in there and take her out. Pietro would have loved to try his luck but Magneto told him that the X-men were traitors to the mutant

cause, they defended humans and would not mind to kill a couple of mutants if they have to. Pietro was astonished, how could that be possible?

Mutants killing mutants, that was contrary to nature.

-"She is late"- Pietro told Magneto slowing his pace

-"Patience is a virtue, young man"- Magneto was playing chess, apparently ignoring the fast mutant, but in reality he had been studying his son all

the time

-"I have no time for patience. But, I want to know more about these X-men"- Pietro took a seat next to his father

-"And what would you like to know?"- Magneto smiled, this was all going to smoothly-"They live in what used to be Xavier´s mansion, it is a

school for mutants"

-"That doesn´t sound too menacing"- Pietro was doubting that this team could be so dangerous if they were mere teachers.

-"That school is how they recruit new members, Pyro here, for instance was a student there but he decided to free himself from all the cheap talk

and started thinking by himself"- Magneto pointed John

-"They were always telling me not to show off, that I should be ashamed of my power and that I should bend on one knee and ask for mercy at

the humans"- Pyro was giving the final touches to his new flame thrower

-"I can´t see that he is able to think by himself much anyway"- Pietro had not made his mind about this lot yet.-"Why are they keeping my sister?

She is not a student, she is not a threat."

-"But she is powerful"- Magneto answered

-"No, she is not, you keep saying that but you do not even know her"- Pietro snarled at him-"Her power is a curse, it has done nothing but get

us in trouble everytime"

-"She can alter reality, I dare say that is a considerable power"- Magneto said, he liked this furious side of his son

-"She cannot control it, if she could she would have saved our mother, instead she had to stand there and watch as the mob killed her, knowing

that they will go after her once they had finished with our mother"- Pietro hated the memory of it-"I escaped and saved her but I was not fast

enough to save my mother too"

Magneto was deeply touched by what hewas hearing, he loved Magda and to think that she died killed by the humans she so dearly defended

seemed just as ironic and terrible as Xavier´s own death. Magneto wondered if this was the right moment to tell his son the truth but he heard the

sound a of a bike and stopped worrying about such details.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks again for reviewing!_

**18.**

Mystique walked through the main gallery of the old factory, the windows had been broken long time ago and she could see the full moon

through the holes. It was a beautiful night, almost perfect. She was thinking in her defeat, and maybe in how she was going to torment Pyro if he

dared laugh at her when suddenly something started floatin in the air near her head. She ducked and moved to the side. Magneto was waiting

nearby

-"Sorry, my dear, I did not see you"- He smiled letting the old rusty cauldron crash to the floor-"As you mentioned, my powers are back and

stronger than ever. Where is she?"

-"It´s good to see that you have recover your gift. Erik, they protect her at all times, I was unable to manage to get her"-Mystique felt Pyro smirk

even if she couldn´t see his face quite clearly, the boy was hidding in the dark corner, near Magneto-"Erik, the whole team was in the mansion,

something must be going on"

-"Maybe they were talking about your little escapade"- Magneto was not worried about the x-men-"Or perhaps they were just mourning

Charles, or preparing classes. I sent you for her"

-"I know"- Mystique send a warning look to Pyro, the boy left the corner sniggering

-"Pietro is getting anxious. Did you see her?"- Magneto knew his son will appear soon full of questions

-"Yes, I did"- Mystique knew what his mentor was going to ask her so she decided to offered him that as a way ofapology forthe fact that she

had failed him for the first time. Slowly her appearance changed again, revealing the tiny frame of a brunette dressed in red.

Erik Lehnsherr had not seen that face in a long time. His wife had abandoned him years ago, he had decided to forget that she ever existed, that

was easier and less painful than remembering her beauty and sweetness and the way in which she escaped from him, in the night, without saying

goodbye. His daughter´s face was an exact copy of Magda´s. His determination to get his daughter back became almost an obsession. She had

a gift that he could use for his cause and she had the features of the only person he had ever loved.

-"I need her"- Magneto stopped abruptly, there was someone else in the factory

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had witnessed the conversation, and he had to admit that Mystique was good, she had copied Wanda up to the tiniest detail. Wolverine

was ready to leave, he knew that the brotherhood was together again, that Magneto seemed to have recovered his powers too, and he just

wanted to catch a glimpse of Magneto junior but he couldn´t see him. His senses alerted him that someone was at his back, he turned around

extending his claws and there he was, the younger version of the master of magnetism himself

-"Pietro, if I am not wrong"- Logan was aware of the anger irradiating from the younger man

-"An X-man, I presume"- Pietro was ready to strike, he wasn´t specially strong but he could punch a man´s face 50 times before he could even

hit back.

-"Wanda is worried, you should come with me"- Logan knew he barely had any chance of convincing him

-"What have you done with her?"- Pietro raised his fist

-"She is fine, Mystique tried to choke her but she is ok"- Logan tried his luck-"she told me things about you, she seems to be very nice"

-"You will pay for whatever your lot had done to her, she belongs with me"- Pietro was tired of this weird man with metal claws protuding from

his knuckles but he never had the chance to hit him, Logan´s body started twitching and suddenly he was elevated from the floor and floating

over Pietro´s head

-"Stand back, Pietro"- Magneto came triumphantly-"Logan , you DO never learn, don´t you?"

-"That is me"- Logan felt the intense and familiar pain he always felt when he met Magneto-"how you been doing?"

-"I have been fine, now I am a god"-Magneto throw him against a wall with enough strength to knock him unconscious. He walked near his limp

body and looked at his prisoner-"Boys and girl get ready, now we have something to make a bargain with"

Mystique smiled and licked her lips playfully

-"Can I tie him?"- She asked

-"Sure, everyone deserves some fun now and then"- Magneto moved closer to his son-"There is something I must tell you before we leave"

-"Back to school"- Pyro tried his flame-thrower one more time and watched delighted as the flames danced in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda was stretching herself on the bed. Her throat was hurting a little but she couldn´t complain, Scott Summers was bringing her some hot

milk with honey. She loved the fact that she was pampered by such a handsome man. Although it all seemed so strange and sudden. She had

arrived to this country, she was arrested for no reason and then rescued by a blue furry politician who brought her to this mutant safe haven

where she had meet this man she could not take her eyes off.

Scott entered the room with a glass of milk. With that light and her red locks she reminded him of Jean some years ago. But they were different

women and Scott felt too as if he was not the same person that he used to be back then. Now he felt older, maybe wiser and definitely more

tired.

-"Here you are, this should help"- He offered her the glass

-"Thanks"- She said-"Scott, excuse for asking, but…could stay here for a moment"

-"No problem"- Scott sat on the border of the bed

-"You studied here?"- Wanda wanted to make him talk to her

-"Yes, I studied with Storm, Hank and Jean"- He answered-"Although that seems to have happened centuries ago"

-"And Logan?"- Wanda continued

-"No, he joined us some years ago, when we were already teachers and the X-men"- Scott remember the bittersweet memories of Logan´s

arrival

-"Who is Jean?"- Wanda was sure she had not met her

-"She is dead"- Scott said not ready to talk about her

-"The tall woman with red head"- Wanda realised, so both Logan and Scott were in love with her

-"How you know?"- Scott turned around and looked at her.

-"Logan told me about her"- Wanda lied

-"You created her image in the Danger Room?"- Scott was not stupid-"But you have never seen her"

-"It came out of Logan´s mind"- Wanda defended hersel-"It was a bad hex, he was hurting even more after that"

-"Maybe there are some injuries that never heal, not even when you have a healing factor"- Scott touched Wanda´s face-"pain can consume

everything inside a man"

-"But there is always a new hope"- She offered touching his hand with her own-"A new beginning"

-"Not for me"- He answered hastily

-"I am sorry to hear that"- Wanda stared at him with tenderness

Scott felt he was been forced to look at the end of a cliff, his life was in danger but he was so empty he didn´t care anymore, there was nothing

left to risk. He moved closer and kissed her with a fire and a passion he had never suspected he had inside. Wanda was shocked at first but she

gave in to the kiss closing her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just for the record I am JELO and JOTT at the same time...which makes it hard to write a fic...I wasn´t planning on this romance but I recently read Ultimate X-men and when I sawher caring for him it suddenly made sense._


	19. Chapter 19

_Have I told you already that I love your reviews? just checking, thanks!_

**19.**

Warren checked on Kitty and Piotr, the Russian was fine, still ashamed of what had happened but his mood had lighted up because Kitty was

telling him stupid jokes to cheer him up. Ororo has told Warrant to keep an eye on the kids. She was worried for him, Warren was new in the

mansion and all the information they have uncovered must be burning the young man.

Warren flapped his wings while he walked the hallways, everything was as it should, he opened the door to his room and entered without turning

on the lights. He let himself fall on his unmade bed. He covered his face with his hands and sighed in despair. How could his father have accepted

to help to create that monstruosity. Those robots could mean the end of mutantkind, he was a mutant, how could his father have done this? The

cure was a bad enough thing but this was inexcusable. Warren wanted to punch something, scream, shout, something….he couldn´t stand there

waiting to see if the recordings were true and they were all condemned.

He knew the name of most of the students, he had had a lonely childhood and he loved being surrounded by people. He admired Storm, Logan

and Beast, he wanted to have the chance to know Scott and Xavier…he wanted to live.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue had been sitting in the kitchen for a while, her soda can in front of her. Her thought somewhere else, riding on a motorbike trying to find

out where was Logan.

-"Are you ok?"- Bobby entered with a worried look in his blue eyes

-"Logan hasn´t returned"- Rogue answered

-"He can take care of himself"- Bobby said

-"Something has happened, something is wrong"- Rogue said

-"Are you a telepath now?"- Bobby asked raising an eyebrow

- "No, it is just that I have always felt some kind of connection with him, ever since he saved me in Liberty Island, and maybe even before that"-

She said. Rogue knew that Bobby was not jealous of Logan but that he wasn´t happy when he hear her say how strong was her connection with

Wolverine, mainly because they lacked that kind of bond.

-"He will be back in no time, he would not be happy if he misses his favourite sitcom in the morning"- Bobby tried to make her relax-"Come on,

this has been a long night"

-"I just wish it was over"- Rogue closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was in Logan´s room, worried just like Rogue, she could not understand why but she trusted him more than anyone else. Maybe it was the

fact that since Jean´s death at the Alkali Lake they have been the only ones there to fight for Xavier´s dream. Scott had been busy being sad and

then in a coma, and well, the rest had other things to do. She wished she could also relax and think about simpler things such as dating, going

shopping and having a career in politics.

Kurt appeared at her side, he was the only who could make her laugh. He smiled at her, Kurt Wagner was totally infatuated with this African

goddess but he was too shy and too blue to tell her.

-"He is not back yet?"- Kurt said-"He will be back soon"

-"This was a bad idea from the start"- Storm could not hide her anxiety-"I should have never let him, he talked me into it, the old-fashioned way

to find people he said"

-"He is pretty tough"- Kurt added-"Warren not so much"

-"I know, he must be so confused, his own father is a monster"- Storm said spitefully

-"Maybe he was forced to do it."-Kurt needed to believe that people were good deep down, even if it was very deep down-"His father

probably wanted to tell him, you know, warn us all about it"

-"Yes, sure"- Storm was not going to discuss this-"I shall check on Wanda and get some sleep, we have to find out how to destroy the sentinels

tomorrow"

-"I will go with you"- Kurt wanted to spend as much time as possible with her

They walked till they arrived at the door of Wanda´s room, the door was opened and what they saw was more than a mere surprise. Scott was

kissing Wanda as if there was no tomorrow. Storm was so shocked she just gasped and turned around blushing. Kurt smiled and closed the

door. He wanted to laugh out loud but Storm´s face wouldn´t let him

-"He seems to be getting better"-Kurt said finally

-"I cannot believe it"- Storm said-"They could have at least closed the door, you know"

-"Love conquers it all, and makes it all better"-Kurt wriggle his tail-"maybe one day you should try it"

Storm stared at the spot where Kurt had been, he had disappeared as usual followed by a dark cloud. Ororo was sure she had heard his

laughter before the cloud was completely dissipated into the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier stayed in his office with a crestfallen McCoy. Both knew this day would arrive, and both wished they could have had more time to get

prepared for it.

-"We should tell the rest of the mutant community"- Hank paced the office

-"Not until we are sure of what we are up against, creating terror has never been my strategy"- Xavier answered-"There is so much we do not

know yet, it seems like I have been away for years, things sometimes change so quickly"

-"Yes"- Beast ran a hand through his hair

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was crying silently in his bed when his mobile started to vibrate on the bedside table. He picked it up, it was his father.

-"How could you?"- Warren shouted heartbroken

-"Son, I have no idea what is going with you but I have called you for an urgent matter, you have to trust me, I want you to take the cure, trust

me. Son, you have to take the cure. I have it stored in our house, please, think about your mother and come here. We can talk about whatever is

bothering you, whatever"

-"You will tell me the truth this time"- Warren asked

-"Yes, son, I will"- Worthington senior´s voice was faltering due to the fear and the emotion he was feeling

-"I will go now but I am not taking the cure"- Warren stated

-"Just come, we will discuss this"- His father seemed relieved.

-"Ok"- Warren ended the conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had stopped kissing Wanda the moment Ororo had stormed into the room. Her face and the laughter of Kurt had made him return to Earth

and see what he was doing. He was kissing and hugging this beautiful woman he had just met. He was so confused he was not able to say

anything for a minute

-"It is okay"- Wanda knew what was going on inside his head-"Look, I understand, please, do not say anything, just go"

Scott was more than thankful to her for that, he nodded and left the room in silence. Storm was still in the corridor, they exchanged a look that

spoke volumes and Scott walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

_I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I had a problem with the system and could update all these days, I tried many times and finally today the problem seems solved. So the chapters will be longer, as I have already finished the first part of the fic while waiting for the problem to be solved...Hope you still like it...and thanks for thre reviews_

**20. **

Warren listened and made sure that nobody was near his room, then he opened the windows, the night air felt good in his face, he extended his

wings. He was a vision of incredible beauty, strong and delicate at the same time. Warren was not sure that this was a good idea but he had to

give his father a last chance to explain himself. He owed him that.

Kurt appeared next to Hank McCoy, it was funny the fact that their skins and fur, in the case of Hank, were of different shades of blue, Kurt was

darker, as the night sky. Wagner was smirking.

-"What are you smiling for?"- Hank was in the brink of despair

-"Nothing, herr Summers was having a good time until Ororo entered in the room. Her face was priceless"- Kurt explained

-"Nice to know some people are not wasting their time worrying about a possible genocide"- Hanks said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm walked into the kitchen and saw Rogue and Bobby eating ice-cream.

-"You two should be in bed"- She said

-"We are not kids anymore"- Bobby replied

-"Besides I am as worried as you are"- Rogue added, she was going to say something more but from the distance came a certain sound, the

roaring of an engine, a sound Rogue knew and had been expecting for a while-"He is back!"

Storm, Rogue and Bobby ran to the window and there he was, the lone wolf driving Scott´s bike as fast as he could. The three exchange a look

and ran towards the door to greet him.

Xavier and Hank heard the sound of the bike as well. Kurt watch how the bike was getting closer to the mansion side entrance.

-" Logan is back, and in one piece"- He announced

Xavier decide to use the psi-link he had created years ago with Wolverine and greet him but his face´s expression showed Hank that something

was right

-"What now?"- McCoy was really tired

-"That is not Logan, I cannot reach him"- Xavier explained getting on his feet

-"Mystique? Is she not going to give up ever?"- Hank followed Xavier-"This is getting old quickly"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm heard Xavier´s warning and stopped Rogue before she reached out to hug Logan.

-"What is going on?"- Rogue asked

-"That is not Logan"- Storm explained

-"Let me greet the newcomer"- Piotr walked a step closer to the bike

The fake Logan send Piotr a kiss and started changing. Mystique seemed pleased with herself

-"Here we are all together again, old friends"- A voice they all knew sounded clear nd strong. Magneto was walking surrounded by his

henchmen. Pyro had some flames dancing on the palm of his right hand, ready to strike if necessary. Juggernaut was too happy to be almost in a

battle again, he was carrying Logan unconscious body on one of his shoulders. Only Madrox and Pietro seemed to be asking themselves what

were they doing there.

-"You can never give it a rest?"- Yelled Kitty

-"Young lady, you are too young and foolish to understand that all I want to do is protect our kind"- Magneto stopped in the grounds, sure of

what he was going to do.

Scott came running, his visor on. Hank, the Professor and Kurt were on his heels.

-"I am here for a simple reason, there is no need to make this any more complicated"- Magneto said

-"Dealing with you has never been easy, old friend"- said the Professor

Magneto recognised the voice but it couldn´t be, He scanned the area, there was no trace of Charles. Although there was a man he had never

seen before. He couldn´t be….

-"Charles?"- Magneto was almost happy that his friend might have escaped death-"Is that really you?"

-"My place is with my students, you know me"- Xavier answered

-"Charles you have not been playing by the rules lately, you are keeping something of mine in this school of yours"- Magneto decided to give it a

try-"She belongs to me"

-"She is a person, not a thing"- Scott shouted

-"She aready has an admirer, she is certainly something"-Magneto found all this rather amusing

Pietro stared at the man who had defended his sister. Who was this guy with strange glasses? Why was he interested in Wanda? Pietro decided

to keep an eye on him just in case.

-"What have you done with Logan?"- Rogue cried out looking how her friend was hanging from Juggernaut´s shoulder

-"He is fine, my dear, do not worry. But I cannot promise that he will stay that way if you keep denying me what is mine"- Magneto said

menacingly.

-"How dare you?"- Storm´s eyes went white with anger-"You come here after all the chaos you created and you tell us what we have to

do….how dare you?"

-"It was your dear Jeannie who created chaos, Have you forgotten? Anyway, I am not here to walk down memory lane with you, I want her,

Charles. I am her father, she is mine"- Magneto was running out of patience

-"What?"- Pietro shouted

-"You have not told him?"- Xavier asked

-"And I bet you haven´t told her as well, my poor kids know nothing of who they are"- Magneto smirked

-"Liar!"- Pietro started running toward the man who has just claimed to be his father with all the hatred he could muster

Magneto used his powers to stop Pietro. After all his son was wearing a pair of jean with a pair of chain were hanging from his back pocket. The

chains tied down his feet, making fall on his face. Pietro struggle to repel his father´s control with no success at all. Pyro found it quite funny.

Magneto seemed disgusted.

-"Let him go!"- Wanda had been hidding next to the entrance. She had been shocked when that man had said he was her father but seeing Pietro

falling to the ground was more than she could stand.-"Let him go!"

-"Here she is"- Magneto could not tear his eyes from her. It was like having Magda again after all those years.-"Come with me"

Magneto extended his hand hoping she would accept it, but she refused it with her head and moved next to Scott, who looked at her and placed

a protective arm around her waist.

-"Let my brother go"- Se repeated not moving one step forward

-"Fine, if that is how you want to play, let´s play"- Magneto was furious, he signaled Juggernaut to bring the body of Logan and placed it in front

of the master of magnetism-"I have always been interested in this one, Charles, you know it, his skeleton is a work of art, the type of art I like

most, because I can do whatever I want with it"

Ororo was brewing a lighting storm over their heads, Pyro was ready to strike her, Bobby iced-up and signaled his old friend to stay where he

was.

Logan´s body started to float in the air, Wolverine shook his head and felt the pain. Magneto was toying with him again. The pain was getting

stronger

-"Erik, stop it"- Xavier was starting to imagine what Magneto intended to do

-"He is bleeding!"-Rogue shouted-"someone do something"

Cyclops aimed at Magneto prepared to fire an optic blast but he was surrounded by a dozen Jamies who tackle him down, while another Jamie

tried to grab Wanda and force her to move.

-"Leave her alone"- Piotr tried to help her, he knew better than trying to attack Magneto while he was metalled up.

Pyro fires at Storm, breaking her concentration, the flames were almost on her, Kitty embraced her former teacher saving her from getting

burned. Storm responded with a ligthing that hit John, the boy smiled while flames surrounded him.

-"Bobby, he is burning up"- Kitty shouted to her friend

Bobby watched how Pyro was still moving, the flames were not hurting him, on the contrary, he seemed to be better than ever. The fight have

just started.

Then, Juggernaut saw Kitty and he could stop himself from grinning. He was going to show that little missy who was the Juggernaut. He started

running towards her. Kitty saw him and got ready to let him run through her, thinking at the same time that this man was just to dumb to

remember her power. Juggernaut was still running but before he could try his luck with Kitty a huge metal form stopped him on his tracks.

-"Why don´t you try with someone your same size"- Colossus said

Juggernaut liked the challenge, it seemed it could be fun, and after he had finished with the girl´s lover Juggernaut would enjoy killing her even

more.

Once Jamie´s duplicates were free of Colossus they tried to grab Wanda again while some were still fighting with Scott.

-"No way, my friends"- Beast roared and jump in the middle of the Madrox army.

Kurt decided that he could appear next to Logan and take him away from Magneto, to some safe place, but Mystique was faster and kicked him

in the head from behind before he could notice that she was at his back. Mystique smiled pleased.

Logan body was twitching violently, his skin was covered with injuries that were bleeding. The pain was more than he could endure, Logan

remember the last time he had so much pain, he had to concentrate on happy memories, just like he did then. His memory went back to the same

moment that he had used to survive the pain from the fury of Phoenix. His best memories were Jean-related, he remembered her smile as he

walked next to her in the forest, she had been tinkering with the blackbird and he wanted to know if she was fine. She was so breathtakingly

beautiful, his heart ached wishing he could kiss her. The pain was numbing him, he continued thinking of her, she was the only thing that could

save him, could make all the pain go away.

-"I am trying to find out if his healing power can help him if I extract the adamantium from his body, what do you think, Charles?"- Magneto

asked

-"I´ll go with you, stop all this nonsense"- Wanda walked to him, Jamie released her.

-"No!"- Scott was still fighting with two copies of Madrox

-"If you are my father I will go with you, but I am not your property"- She said-"Let Logan go, and free my brother right now"

Scott could see that Wanda was raising her arms, Rogue kneeled next to Logan´s body in the grass

-"He is dying"- She said-"The pain has been too much"

-"Minor damage for a mutant with his power"- Magneto was not worried

Wanda concentrate her energy on Logan, she wanted him to survive, to stop the pain, she wished she could give him whatever he needed to get

rid of the pain.

-"He will survive, Rogue"- Xavier told the young woman who was crying.-"Wanda, you do not have to go with him if you don´t want to"

-"We can protect you"- Scott added frantic

The sky roared, more engines were approaching, the dark angels had found their target.

-----------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**21. **

Warren landed in front of his father in the huge garden of Worthington Hall. His father was extremely nervous, it was easy to notice that. Warren

wondered what was going on.

-"Son, I am so happy that you have decided to come"- His father embraced him

-"I am not taking the cure"- Warren told him-"I can´t, I wish your could understand why, but all this is useless, father, I am a mutant, I am proud

of being one and I know what you have done"

-"What are talking about Warren, son, you have to take the cure"- His father was shaking

-"What is going on?"- Warren was getting more than worried-"Why is it so important that I take the cure now, Father? I know about the

robots, what have you done?"

-"They forced me, they demanded more cure doses when the mutants recovered their powers, I was unable to provide them with more doses,

we have lost all the information stored in the labs in Alcatraz and you have the boy"-His father was shaking like a leaf-"They threaten me, my

company, my family, everything I have been fighting to have all my life. I could not let them"

-"So you gave in, and now they have their robots, the executioners that will kill all mutants"- Warren said angrily-"I used to admire you father"

-"Son, we can still save you, the robots have not been fully programmed, they are just going to test them, but once the program is finished, the

Sentinels will be able to trace and locate everyone with the X gene and then kill him. You have to take that cure, that boy is the only way, he can

fool the sentinels sensors, any mutant cured will not be detected."-His father explained

-"Test? When? How?"- Suddenly Warren understood it all, the realization left him unable to continue breathing. He took some seconds to

recover himself from the shock-"Tonight, that is why this family meeting was so urgent, Am I right, Father?"

-"I am so sorry, Warren, I just want what is best for our family"- His father was devastated by the hurt he could read in his son´s eyes.

-"They are my family too, that place is a school, father, a building full of kids sleeping on their beds. You have let them kill those kids. They are

my students, my friends, people who accept me for who I am. I wish I could have been able to go to place like that when I was a kid myself."-

Warren extended his wings

-" Warren, no, you cannot return, they will kill you. They are after the kid, please"-His father pleaded-"Son, please"

-"I am no longer your son."- Warren´s wing flapped and soon he was floating in the air.

Warren felt hot tears in his cheeks, he only wished he could fast enough to arrive on time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan felt as if a lorry has just ran him over. His whole body was covered in injuries, his healing factor was having a hard time dealing with

the amount of scar tissue and the open wounds. At least the bleeding was stopping. Logan opened his eyes and saw Rogue´s worried face,

but she wasn´t looking at him but staring at the sky open-mouthed. He could feel her fear and he tried to move his head in order to watch was

causing her to tremble all over.

The starry sky was covered by some kind of machines, robots maybe, huge and shinny that were closing in on them at a fast rate. Logan tried to

move but his body wasno t ready, not yet. He roared in frustration.

-"Someone, help me drag him inside"- Rogue called out. Bobby ran to her side to help her and both tried to moved Logan away for danger.


	22. Chapter 22

_I hope you still like the fic, if so, please review, Thanks!_

**22.**

Colossus grabbed Logan and carried him out of the way, while the others kept staring at the sky and wondered how on Earth were they suppose

to win this time. Piotr had always been a big guy, even as a child back in Russia, and he had never felt so tiny and powerless before.

-"I have told you hundreds of times Charles, they will draw first blood"- Magneto shouted, he knew that if they were to survive this his

Brotherhood would have to work together with the X-men-"for them the only good mutant is the dead mutie"

-"Storm"- Charles Xavier started to give orders-"Try to create a diversion, I doubt a storm and some lighting will be enough but it could help"

-"If they are made of metal, they are mine"- Magneto tried concentrating.-"These homo sapiensare moreintelligent, most of the components are

plastic, I cannot control them"

-"You have always underestimated humans"- Said Cyclops, hand on his visor ready to protect his friends from the sentinels. He couldn´t help but

check with aquick glance at Wanda, making sure that shewas safe behind her father. From where she wasstanding she had a way to escape if

things got nasty. Relieved he looked at the Professor waiting for his instructions.

Logan started moving his limbs, the scars were almost disappearing from his face. He blinked still in pain.

-"This time it has come a bit close for comfort"- Logan said, when he saw that Rogue was really scared he smiled-"Don´t worry, darling, I am

fine as new, I will kick some sentinel´s asses for you in a minute"

-"Hank, Rogue, Kitty I need you to evacuate the school. The sentinels could destroy the building and the kids are sleeping. Try to make it quick

and take the kids to the safe place we have prepared for this situations"- Xavier tried to organize everything before the machine were too close.

-"I can help fighting"- Beast replied

-"Hank, I need and adult in charge of the students. Kitty and Rogue know the school better than anyone, they have a tendency to sneak around

the hallways at night that will prove to be useful right now"- Xavier was sure of that –"Colossus help Logan till he recovers from his injuries"

-"Juggernaut, join them"- Magneto decided it was time to help his old friend-"Pyro, it is time to shake hands with iceman and forget the past"

-"No way"- Pyro was not in the mood

-"They are aiming at mutants"-Magneto reminded him-"This is not the time for personal vendettas, now do as I say. Mystique, my dear, come

here."

Magneto saw how Wanda was freeing Pietro, he was scared for his children, he has found them after so many years and he couldn´t bear the

idea of losing them.

Xavier looked at his students, he was worried but he trusted his team, Cyclops was back, Logan side by side with Colossus, Beast and the girls

already waking up the sleepy students, Storm flying above him, creating a storm with fog and lighting, offering the children minutes so they could

escape from a certain death. Xavier had always feared that someday, some madman would lead humans against mutants in a war, but witnessing

the first battle of such war was worst than any of his psychic migraines. Xavier closed his eyes and said to himself and his students telepathically:

"This is the beginning of a new era, not the beginning of the end, we are strong and we are a team, we work and die together, as it has always

been, as it should always be. I lie down my life for each one of you, my students, my children, my friends. I have taught you to try to find a

peaceful solution before using the force, this is a sad moment, there are no peaceful solutions available, but do not let hate and anger control you,

that is what they want. We are family. We will always be family, we will bury our deads but they will live with us and never shall be forgotten, as

long as one of us is alive"

Pietro looked at his sister, she was crying. He hold her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

-"Can´t you do something?"- He asked her

-"I am so tired"- She replied-"It could all go wrong"

-"I saw how you cast a hex a minute ago"- Pietro whispered in her ear-"I saw your hands"

-"I tried to help Logan"- She explained-"It drained me, but it didn´t work"

-"He looks quite fine over there"-Pietro pointed to the place where Logan and Piotr were standing

-"I doubt that is because of my hex. I feel powerless. Pietro, we might die, all of us"- She was trembling so hard Pietro hugged her

-"Not you, that will never happen, you will live forever"- He said-"I can take us away from here in seconds"

-"No, we have been running for far too long, Pietro, this is where we have to stop and figt back, this is our future"- Wanda said-"We will fight for

it"

Logan felt Colossus´emotion, the Russian was a mountain-sized kid but a kid nonetheless. It was unfair to have such a burden of responsibility at

his age. He urged his healing power to work faster, he had to protect these persons. Logan looked at Scott, they have never been best pals but

he trusted his abilities and Scott gave him a reassuring look. For Jean, for the school, they were the X-men tonight more than ever.

Storm was tired and knew her diversion would not last much longer, she could feel the sentinels coming closer. She hoped the kids have

evacuated the school already.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was flying as fast as he could, crying inside. His mind full of dreadful images of burning buildings and corpses of kids lying on the floor.

He had never felt so bad, so guilty, he should have been there, sharing their luck, not safe and sound with his father, the person who had created

the executioners of mutantkind.

Warren saw the flames engulfing the main building from a distance. His heart ached for his friends. If anyone was dead he would kill his father

with his own hands. He saw Storm flying and attacking with lighting bolts a huge sentinel that was trying to hit her as she was a tiny fly. Magneto

was working with Xavier trying to control another robot.

Juggernaut, Colossus and Logan were destroying a third one. Iceman was icing up the head of another sentinel that had almost stamped on John,

who was lying unconscious on the floor.

_I will continue soon...battle scenes are hard to write..._


	23. Chapter 23

_The first part of the fic is almost ending, after chapter 24 I will post the second part, it is just I didn´t want to have a fic with 40 chapters, so I will divide it in 2 fics...hope you like it and if so, please review...I love the reviews_

**23. **

Mystique jumped and rescued John from where he was. She had never liked the boy too much but he was useful and one of them, so there

was no time to waste. She stared at the sky, the angel was landing with a look of deep pain and suffering on his face.

-"Stop whinning, boy, we need you, take him away"- She shouted at Warren pointing at John

-"Sure"- Warren realized that crying was not going to help so he followed Mystique´s orders and put John in a safe place away from the fight-

"When you wake up man, come and lend us a hand"

Logan sliced the sentinel´s head and extracted a chip, he was in full rage mood but Xavier was talking telepathically with him, trying to sooth his

fury enough in order to make him gather pieces that could shed some light on the robots later on. Colossus was using the discarded arm of a

fallen sentinel to hit another robot. Logan was quite impressed but too busy to praise the kid. He checked on Cyclops and Storm, they were

fighting a couple of robots that were trying to get away and pursue the students to their hidden shelter.

-"They are after the kids, Chuck"- Logan shouted

-"I know"- Charles answered while he concentrated on helping Magneto

-"They have been sent to fetch Leech"- Warren added landing next to Logan

-"How do you know?"- Logan took a second to look at the winged x-man

-"My father"- Warren said-"the sentinels have been programmed to search for Leech and to kill anything that stands in their way"

-"That information could be useful"- Xavier had a plan. If he could make the sentinels believe that Leech was something else, they could stop

them. Xavier looked at Wanda. They were running out of options and she could change probabilities.

Wanda had been trying to help, her power was not very useful when she was drained and Pietro was using all his energy to keep her safe. She

refused to go away to the shelter, she couldn´t bear the idea of leaving Scott there fighting while she waited to know if he had survived or not.

Wanda saw that Xavier was looking at her, she knew what he was asking her to do…..she touched Pietro´s shoulder.

-"Take meto him"- she told her brother

Pietro did as ordered and ran as fast asthe wind with his sister in his arms.

-"I need a hex, the sentinels have to believe they have Leech, but without endangering him."- Xavier explained. –"I know it is difficult, but

youcouldchange probabilities tomake it possible for me to fool them"

-"I can try, but I drained myself before and it didn´t work out"- She wished that she could control her gift better, but wishing was not going to

solve the problem.

-"Just try, we cannot keep this up for much longer"- Magneto told his daugther.

-"The sentinels are in front of the shelter"- Scott shouted, fear on his voice.

One of the huge robots shot a blast aiming for the shelter, Storm managed to deflect it a bit but the fire was too close, Xavier heard the cries of

the kids, some of them have been injured.

-"Kitty!"- Piotr ran to the shelter, his heart racing, if she was dead…he didn´t want to even consider it.

-"Colossus! Stay here, we need you!"- Logan shouted. He was worried sick for Rogue and the others but they have to stop the rest of the

sentinels before it was too late.

-"Wanda"- Pietro said as he saw his sister concentrating and raising her arms, she was getting ready to cast a hex. Pietro knew how painful it

could be for her, specially if she had already casted a hex not so long ago, so he held her while she focused her power on the sentinels.

-"Xavier, it is your turn"- Magneto ordered his old friend

-"I am working on it"- Xavier closed his eyes. His telepathy wasn´t as strong as it used to be but the situation was dramatic enough so he had to

make an special effort.

Kitty helped Jubilee up and check on the other kids around her. Where was Rogue? And Beast? She couldn´t stop the tears running down her

cheeks. Jubilee was cradling her broken arm and trembling like mad. Kitty wanted to comfort her but she knew that there could be other kids

under the tons of rubble and debris. She wasn´t strong enough, she needed help. As if he could read her thoughts, Piotr came running her way.

She smiled as he saw him, just what she was needing. Colossus was so happy to see her that hehugged her, almost leaving her breathless.

-"Good to see you too, but the kids"- Kitty said getting away from him

-"Let me do this"- Colossus started to move the debris surrounding them

Rogue was helping a young blond girl, she had some scratches, but apart from that she seemed to be fine, though she was crying like she was in

great pain. Rogue had no clue why she was in such state.

-"It is okay, everything will be fine, do not worry, the X-men are here"- Rogue trid to sooth her, but the girl was screaming in agony now.

-"What is wrong? Have you gotsome broken bone or something?"- Rogue was carefully helping her, part of her clothes have been destroyed by

the explosion and there was some flesh exposed.

-"She is one of the Cuckoos"- John Allerdyce appeared next to her, he had a bad bruise on his temple, but apart from that he seemed to be

okay

-"The Cuckoos?"- Rogue didn´t remember the girl but she did remember what John had done lately, she was tempted to let him touch her in

revenge for attacking Bobby.

-"If you have paid attention to someone beside that dull boyfriend of yours, you would know them, there are five of them, all telepaths and

connected. They call themselves the five-on-one. She might be fine but surely another one of the sisters is in great pain and this one is sharing it

with her"-John explained. He had lived for years in the school before becoming part of the Brotherhood

-"How can we help her?"- Rogue was mildly impressed, she had forgotten the nice guy John used to be at school, he liked to show off but he

was a decent guy nonetheless.

-"We have to find the other sisters, one of them needs help"- John answered her.


	24. Chapter 24

_This is the end of The Scarlet Wish: part one, hope you have liked it...if so I will be pleased to continue with part two. I got most of the ideas from the comics, and from some interviews done for X3 promotion tour. _

**24.**

Xavier focused his power on the chips of the sentinels. They wanted Leech, and he would give them a "Leech" to take back with them. Suddenly

the robots stopped in mid-air. They turned and one of them grabbed the discarded arm that Colossushad beenusing as a beisball bat. The

Sentinels seemed satisfied, they believed that the arm was the young mutant they were searching for andnow thatthey had fulfilled their mission

they coud return to headquarters.

Logan watched as the machines left the school grounds, leaving behind them a trail of destruction and fire. The cries of the kids could be heard a

mile away. He wished he could keep hitting those thingsbut right now he was needed somewhere else, Wolverine ran to the shelter to help

Colossus and the others.

Wanda was lying on the floor, her brother holding her head with tenderness. She was so tired. Scott kneeled on the ground, he was exhausted

too, Storm descended next to him, she was crying, she wanted to go to help the children but her body was aching and she couldn´t move a

muscle. Scott went to her and carried her on his arms.

-"Try to relax"- he said to his friend and then he just put her on a safe place, away from the flames where she could rest. Then he turned and

walked to Wanda. Pietro looked at him menacingly but Scott was too tired to care

-"She will be fine in a minute"- Pietro told him-"Sometimes this happens"

Xavier looked as the kids were rescued from the debris and the flames, Pyro was controlling the fire, making sure no one was hurt and Bobby

was cooling it all away. Colossus and Logan removed the rubble to free the kids trapped under it and Scott blasted a couple of parts of the

building that were in the middle, helping his teammates.

-"What can you say now, dear friend"- Magneto said to Xavier-"This is how they believe in peace, humans are inferior, and scared of us. Peace

is an illusion, it is time you realize it. Look what they have done to your school, to the kids"

-"Animals"- Pietro gritted his teeth

-"It is time you stop living in a fantasy world and you start defending your own kind instead of defending the brutes who have ordered this

slaughter"- Magneto was beyond anger.-"Are you going to help me now, Charles?"

-"I will defend them, as I have always done, Erik, but I cannot do what you want, I need to believe that there is another way"- Xavier answered

-"You are a fool, Charles, and you will be the reason these kids die in the end"- Magneto said-"But I won´t let that happen, I will strike back

and I will win"

-"He is right"- Pietro said

-"He has always been"- Mystique was walking towards them, she has some injuries but she was fine.

-"Professor!"- Rogue was shouting. Pyro was walking next to her with the dead body of one of the Cuckoos sisters in his arms-"We need help,

she is dead and her sisters are in terrible pain"

-"This is your way Charles, but what about the others, do your X-men still believe in your vision?"- Magneto challenged them

Scott saw the blue furry body lying unconscious under a piece of wall and he knew Hank was severely injured. He tried to help his friend but he

was not adoctor and Hank seemed to be loosing too much blood. Desperation made him shout in despair. Ororo came to his side, she was still

weak and the sight of Hank on the floor was not helping.

-"Oh, God, Hank"- she said covering her mouth, trying to prevent herself from shouting-"Professor!"

Logan knew that Xavier was only a man and that everyone was counting on him to solve all the problems, he decided to back him up.

-"I will stop this war, I will show humans to respect us"- Magneto was ready to go-"Anyone who believes it is the time to fight back can join me"

Some of the kids were confused, they wanted to join Magneto but they were too young, and despite their anger they felt more protected in the

school. Or at least they used to felt that way.

John left the dead girl on the ground. Rogue looked at him, hoping her friend would see that he was needed here and stay with them this time, but

Pyro didn´t flinch and walked away from her and from the X-men once again. Juggernaut wake up on the floor, he had been badly injured by

one of the sentinel´s blast but he was ready to go too. Mystique helped Pietro to carry Wanda on his arms. Jamie Madrox was helping Kurt to

free some kids and whe he saw the Brotherhood ready to go, he decided that he was right were he wanted to be, so he continued working with

Kurt.

Scott casted a last look around him, he stared at the burning shelter, the faces of his friends and the corpses of the kids and finally looked at

Wanda, who was too weak to walk but was staring back at him. He moved towards her.

-"Scott, no!"- Storm shouted

-"Cyclops, wait!"- Logan tried to grab his arm

-"Logan, let me go"- Scott´s voice was plain and hard. He looked as if all the anger of the world had taken control of him-"I have had enough"

-"Scott…"- Xavier couldn´t believe it

Magneto used his powers to create a metallic surface, the Brotherhood jumped onto it, Scott was the last one to join them. Xavier watched as

the surface started flying away from the school. Scott turned his back on them so he wouldn´t had to watch his old friends.

Storm couldn´t stop the tears, this was far too much for her. She had never felt so broken, her friend had lost faith and escaped with Magneto.

And Beast was lying at her feet all bloody and injured. She looked for Logan, she needed his support but Wolverine was staring behind her, at

the other side of the garden. Ororo followed his eyes, there was someone there, a figure of a woman, surrounded by the flames, debris all around

her still form, maybe that was by they have not seen her before, there was someone who was lying on the floor. Storm thought that It might be

another innjured student but she soon realized she was mistaken.

Logan ran like a maniac towards her. She was there, breathing and unconscious. Dressed on her uniform, her hair short and reddish, her face just

as he remembered her before Alkali Lake. She, the Jean he had loved and cared for, was in his arms, as if the Phoenix episode have never

happened. But how? He could smell her, it was Jean, no doubt about it, this was no illusion.

Jean opened her eyelids and shouted scared. Loganembraced her tighter

-"Jean"- Logan caressed her face-"It is okay, you are home. It´s me, Logan"

-"Logan, the water"- She said scared-"Where am I? I was stopping the water, I was trying to save you"

-"And you did"- Logan was smiling-"And now I will be able to save you"

Logan hugged her, not believing such a miracle could have happened in the middle of such chaos. He thanked Wanda for this, he knew it had

been her power that had altered the options and had offered him what he needed to stop the pain.

_END OF PART ONE_


End file.
